Digimon: Contest of Love
by Lichlord08
Summary: Finally returning to their lives after two years, the heroes and heroines of the Digital Worlds are reunited with Davis Motomiya and Veemon, only with the time passing, the girls now see Davis in a whole new light, finding him charming, caring and near irresistible, with most now desiring to be his, especially a certain Digidestined of Light. Special Thanks to LiquidPhazon.
1. Chapter 1

Standing around at the airport terminal, a small selection of people and their Digimon partners were waiting for a pair of good friends to finally return home.

And though they all seemed excited to know that their reunion would come soon, they also knew that such an occurrence wouldn't have been possible if not for the maturity they had all shown over their years as Digidestined and as friends.

It had been several years since the Digidestined, both the first and the second line of Digidestined had been summoned to Koto in order to give their aid and take on the twisted mind of Quartzmon and his Myotismon army, managing to eliminate every last VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon alongside four other generations of heroes, heroines and Digimon like them, before all joining with the Digimon Hunters, giving Tagiru and Arresterdramon the power needed to call out the only weapon capable of putting an end to Quatzmon, the Brave Snatcher, which Arresterdramon plunged right through the insane Digimon's very Digi-Core, destroying all traces of Quartzmon and reducing his Data to a purified Digi-Egg that lay dormant within Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

With Quartzmon defeated, his plan to fuse himself with the Digital World, Real World and his Digi-Quartz World no more, it was time for each group of heroes to return to their respective realities and timelines, where all but Tagiru and his friends had their memories erased, forgetting their encounters with Quartzmon and the other Digimon groups as to avoid any time paradoxes or other disastrous events to occur.

And as the teams returned to their everyday lives, doing what they could to make their worlds better places, the watchful figures which had guided the kids into becoming heroes, friends and better people began to gather, discussing whether or not to restore their memories and allow them to know the full truth.

At the start many seemed reluctant, save for Gennai, believing in the Digidestined, but alongside the Digimon Sovereigns of the Tamer's Digital World, the Ophanimon that had guided the Legendary Warriors during their adventure, Kudamon and the Royal Knights of the DATS reality and the Digimon King, Shoutmon, after some years had passed and the five teams continued to show their heroics, their kindness and growth, their decision eventually changed, not only bringing the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters back together, but also bringing the five Digital Worlds together, making them as one Digital World for the five groups to protect from evil.

The reunion between the Digi-heroes was one of joy and celebration, with each group happy to see one another again, as well as being able to rekindle the friendships they started during the Quartzmon incident.

And now, the Digidestined waited patiently for the return of two of their close friends, Davis Motomiya and his partner, Veemon.

Two years prior, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had gone to the States to attend an accelerated learning course at one of the finest culinary schools in the world, which had unfortunately prevented Davis and Veemon from attending any events or gathering with the others, but Davis made sure to call, email or text as often as he could, making sure that his friends and family continued to know just how much he and Veemon cared and missed them.

And now with his courses finished, Davis and Veemon messaged his friends, saying that they were coming home, and the Digidestined made sure to be there when they arrived, wanting to be the first thing Davis and Veemon saw when they stepped off the plane and returned to Odaiba.

As happy as they all were to know that the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship would soon be back in their lives, breaking their patient silence, Mimi thought aloud. "I wonder how much Davis has changed over the years."

The thought was let loose because Mimi was interested in finding a boyfriend, knowing that from the messages sent, Davis seemed more mature and more thoughtful, which left her wondering if his physical maturity matched his mental maturity.

And looking at herself, Mimi believed she was quite a catch as she gave herself a quick look over via the reflection of one of the steel armrests nearby, allowing her to take in her hourglass figure, her slender legs, her flowing pink hair and her large D-cup breasts pressed against her top, which left her smooth stomach exposed as she continued to check herself out.

"I'm sure he's still the same knucklehead he always was, he's Davis after all." Yolei replied with a smirk as she stood next to Ken to help hold up the welcome sign the group had put together for Davis and Veemon's return, with the Digimon having done the calligraphy, alongside several small drawings around the banner.

Like Mimi, Yolei had also grown up, blossoming into a beautiful young woman, where her purple hair remained flowing down her back and she continued to wear her old glasses, but looking at her body, it showed that her figure now rivaled her intellect, having a slender build similar to Mimi's, as well as showing off her arms, legs and even her large C-cup breasts through her red top.

And while she was happy to be beside Ken, she was no longer dating him, though she was glad they could still be such close friends.

Having broken up due to Ken attending college and leaving the two with little to no time to spend together as they wanted, Yolei and Ken believed it was for the best if they put an end to their relationship, but neither felt any heartbreak from the break up, wishing each other the best of luck, hoping the other could find someone to love.

"C'mon, Yolei, don't be like that. I'm sure Davis has changed a lot." Sora said with a smile as she stood between Tai and Matt, all waiting to see their friends once again.

Standing between the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Friendship, Sora smiled as she looked upon the pair, feeling quite close to the duo, but her attention was drawn more to Matt, glad she was able to spend time with the blond after they had broken up.

Just like Ken and Yolei, Sora felt she was a better friend to Matt than a girlfriend, similar feelings were expressed by Matt and allowed the two to break up without any hurt feelings, where they continued to carry out their lives as friends and as Digidestined.

But being the Digidestined of Love, Sora wanted Matt to be happy and managed to arrange a small meeting with the blond and Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya, telling Jun her plan and leaving Matt in the dark, managing to trick Matt into going to the park, believing Sora needed his assistance with a problem, but found Jun waiting for him, which made Matt dread seeing her, recalling how obsessed with him she was.

However, after managing to catch up to Matt and tell him the truth, showing she had changed, Matt decided to spend a little time with the maroon haired girl, leading to them spending more and more time as they got closer and closer, which lead to the pair being boyfriend and girlfriend, something Jun would always thank Sora for.

As for Sora herself, despite being single now, the orange haired girl found herself not interested in having a relationship at the moment, finding herself more focused with her interests, which featured sewing and designing her own clothing, swimming, tennis and even soccer, which left the Digidestined of Love with a tone body, while her outfit, consisting of a red tank top and blue jeans she actually fashioned herself, where her outfit showed off her tanned skin, smooth arms, tone stomach and large D-cup breasts, leaving her a sight to behold.

"Well however he is, I'm just happy he's coming back." Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light, said with a big smile, having missed Davis the most out of all their friends, which caused Gatomon to nod and smile, agreeing with her partner.

While Gatomon knew Kari had missed Davis, she believed seeing the Digidestined of Miracles would be good for her partner, having noticed Kari get into some gloomy moods with the lack of Davis in her life, especially after the events that happened over the past two years.

Not long after Davis left, Kari and TK decided to finally go on a date, with everyone thinking it was about time that the two had gotten together, many believing that as the Digidestined of Light, her significant other would be the Digidestined of Hope.

However, as the date went on, both Kari and TK felt awkward during the entire evening, feeling as though they were on a date with a sibling instead of a lover, which caused the two to end the date before things got even more awkward, agreeing to stay friends regardless.

Thinking back at that time, Kari smiled as she remembered the message she had gotten from Davis after he found out she and TK were not an item, asking if she was ok, having apparently spoken with TK beforehand to check in on him as well.

Kari remembered reading the message, almost feeling the concern and care from his words as he told her that it would be ok, and that any man that could win her heart would be lucky in the end.

But despite his words, at the time, Kari was confused as to why Davis did not ask her out when he could come back home, remembering how he used to crush on her, before remembering how she turned him down the final time, believing that she and TK were meant to be at the time, before shrugging it off, focusing on her life more than dating, while now being happy to see her friend after all this time.

Looking down quickly, Kari took in her appearance, hoping she looked alright as she looked at her outfit, which consisted of a white jacket that had black patches around the shoulders and along the elbows, running down to her wrists, while a pink top covered her chest and highlighted her D-cup breasts.

Kari also wore a pair of yellow shorts, having help from Sora in designing them to allow easy access to her D-3 and her D-terminal, while thigh high stockings covered her feet and a pair of pink and white laced shoes covered her feet.

Noticing Kari looking at herself with some uncertainty, Gatomon placed a paw on Kari's leg, looking up at her partner with a smile.

"It's ok, Kari. You look fine." The feline Digimon assured, her smile remaining as she added. "And I know that Davis will just be happy to see you rather than what you're wearing."

"Wha... I'm don't know what you're talking about, Gatomon." Kari replied with a stutter and a light blush on her cheeks, one her partner noticed as the feline's smile turned into a slight smirk as she replied. "Sure you don't."

"The plane's landing now!" Cody then said with excitement, snapping Kari out of her thoughts as she smiled and walked with the group towards the gate, helping to hold up the signs as they waited for the other passengers to get off first.

"This is his flight, right?" Tai asked with some annoyance as they had yet to see Davis or Veemon getting off the plane, where Izzy looked at the monitor displaying the flight arrivals and replied. "It should be. There have been no changes or updates."

"Then where is he, he...?" Kari started to ask as she turned and looked at the group, with everyone wondering where the maroon haired boy was, before...

"Hey guys! Great sign!" A familiar voice called with a great enthusiasm, causing the group to gain a smile as they turned to see their friends, joy filling many to see Davis and Veemon, noticing the pair carrying a fair amount of luggage.

But for Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolei, as soon as they saw the maroon haired boy, their eyes widened and a light blush appeared on their faces as they took in the appearance of Davis Motomiya.

Looking at Davis, the girls could all see that as his hair remained spiked and set with his goggles, he looked more mature and more handsome than they remembered, finding themselves drawn to his face and seeing his sweet smile and the shine in his chocolate brown eyes.

Unable to help themselves, Kari and the other girls were drawn to Davis' body, seeing the maroon haired Digidestined wearing a black t-shirt, which was covered around the shoulders by a red jacket, while a pair of dark blue jeans covered his legs.

But looking at his arms, as well as the way his t-shirt clung to his body, the girls took in Davis' more muscular build, leaving the four of them thinking with some astonishment. 'This... this is Davis...? when...what... how... when did he get so hot...?!'

"Sorry we were late." Davis then said, setting some of the suitcases down and adding with a little embarrassment. "Vee and I wanted to get you all some gifts, but I guess we overdid it."

"It's fine. We're just happy to see you." Matt said as he and the other guys moved in and shook Davis' hand, talking with him and seeing how their trip was, a scene being mimicked by the Digimon as they talked with Veemon, while the girls continued to stand and stare at Davis, all four still in astonishment by his physical change over the years.

Kari, meanwhile, felt her heart beating rapidly as she looked Davis over, feeling herself overcome with a feeling she had never felt before as she thought. 'What's wrong with me? Why... why do I feel this way when I look at him?"

'Is that really Davis? I always thought he was kind of cute when he was younger, but now... now he's hot!' Mimi thought, blushing deeply as she continued to look at the maroon haired Digidestined, watching as he and Veemon continued to catch up with the boys, all smiling as they continued to converse.

'Davis really has changed. I knew he'd mature, but I never imagined he'd become so handsome... so sexy...' Sora thought, finding herself blushing and her own heart rate increasing as she could only stand and stare at him.

'Ok... I admit Davis looks good... really good... really, really good...' Yolei confessed, part of her believing if Davis looked as hot as he did back when they were back in highschool, she'd do anything he would have said.

But having a past with the Digidestined, Yolei's thoughts turned serious as she went on. 'But I bet he's still as immature as ever.'

However, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was broken from her doubtfulness as she heard Davis' voice call her name, leaving her blushing more as she saw him approach her.

"Yolei, I want you to have this." Davis said as he set down the final briefcase he had been carrying, unlocked it and withdrew a book, presenting the item to the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, which left her in awe.

"_Love by the Sea_! This is amazing." Yolei could only say as she looked upon the book, her expression causing Davis to smile.

"I know. I remembered how you said how much you wanted it, so I managed to track down an old printer who still sells them and managed to score a copy. I hope you like it." Davis then said, leaving Yolei blushing, not only at Davis' obvious selfless actions, but at how he then took her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry. Part of my classes was on etiquette toward female customers." Davis apologized, thinking that his actions would leave Yolei uncomfortable, but within, she could feel her emotions for Davis only growing and liking this new side to Davis.

"No... it's alright... I understand..." Yolei said, doing her best to hide her blush, but having this new Davis so close to her and kissing her made it hard to hide the new feelings growing within Yolei's heart.

'Handsome... caring... strong... hot... Oh man, I can't believe I'm thinking this... I'm falling for Davis Momotiya!' The purple haired girl screamed in her mind, still gazing dumbly at his apologetic smile, as well as holding in a whimper as she felt his strong hand let go of hers', not noticing the jealous glares the other girls were giving her.

Well, at least glares from Sora and Mimi, while Kari was confused by the new emotions filling her, especially as Davis then approached Sora.

"Here, Sora. we had this personally made for you." Davis said, speaking for him and for Veemon as he reached into one of his bags and took out a tennis racket in its holder and handed it to the Digidestined of Love, who felt her blush grow as she opened it, seeing the custom design of the racket.

"And Davis picked this out for you." Veemon added with a cheerful grin, pulling out a pair of pink high heeled boots, which he then offered to Mimi, whose eyes shone as she took in the wonderful items, taking them quickly as she hugged them tightly.

"I hope they fit." Davis spoke up, smiling as he told Mimi. "And if there is anything wrong with them, I saved the recite, so you can hand them in and get a store credit at any clothing shop you like."

"No..." Mimi said, shaking her head, looking upon the boots and saying with a small smile. "They are perfect."

"This is wonderful, thank you Davis." Sora then said with a smile as both she and Mimi blushed brightly at the maroon haired boy, both feeling drawn towards him in ways they never imagined.

'He's perfect...' Both Sora and Mimi thought, both feeling themselves falling for the Digidestined of Miracles, trying to plan ways in their minds to hook up with him soon, before frowning slightly as they saw him then turn towards Kari, seeing the blush on her face grow, as well as, dare they say, some hope in her eyes.

'Did he get me something too...?' Kari thought in her mind, watching as Davis reached into his back and pulled out a small box, before looking at her with a soft smile, one that made her feel weak in her knees.

"It took me some time, especially working around a friend's schedule to help make this, but for you, it was worth it." Davis said as he opened the box, causing Kari's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful necklace, consisting of a golden chain linked to a pink crystal, where she saw the Crest of Light inscribed in it.

"It's... it's beautiful... Thank you, Davis..." Kari managed to say as she took the case, looking at the beautiful item, before looked at Davis, feeling her heart beating rapidly from his smile as it grew from her words, while feeling her cheeks flush even more.

'Why am I feeling this way? It's Davis... he's my friend... right?' Kari thought in her mind, feeling slightly disappointed when Davis turned away and talked with Tai, leaving the Digidestined of Light wishing she could spend more time and talk with Davis a little more, while Yolei, Sora and Mimi couldn't help but sigh as they looked at Davis.

'Davis...' All four girls thought, one still confused over her feelings, the others knowing that they were falling in love with the Motomiya.

Meanwhile, as selfless as Davis had been in giving gifts despite it was his return party, Veemon was busy giving gifts he got for the other Digimon out.

While he had made many of the Digimon overjoyed with an array of various snacks for them all to enjoy, Veemon had saved something less edible for Gatomon, where he approached the feline Digimon, gave off a big grin and handed her a small box, allowing Gatomon to take it into her possession, open it and saw within was a similar necklace to the one Davis presented to Kari.

Rubbing the back of his head, Veemon said. "After I learnt what Davis was giving Kari, he offered me the chance to present you with something as lovely as you."

At Veemon's obvious care toward her, Gatomon smiled as she took out the necklace and began to set it around her neck, a light blush appearing on her face as Veemon moved behind her and she felt his hands on her body.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Veemon offered, pulling the necklace around and clipping it in the back, allowing the crystal to rest on Gatomon's chest, continuing to leave an unspoken bond between the Digimon.

"Thank you, Veemon. It's beautiful." Gatomon said with a smile as she turned to face him, remaining close to the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, before, much to the surprise of everyone present, especially Kari and Veemon, Gatomon leaned forward and gave the V marked Digimon a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, back less than five minutes and Veemon's already getting a little action." Gomamon said with a giggle, causing a few to glare at the Digimon of Reliability, before they all smiled at the scene as Gatomon wrapped her arms around Veemon's right, where the two began to walk back to the luggage as they chatted with one another, with Veemon seemingly more interested in listening to what Gatomon had been up to as opposed to what he could tell her.

"That's so cute. Veemon's evolved into a real sweetheart." Mimi said out loud, while she, Sora and Yolei thought in unison. 'I need to try that with Davis.'

It was then that the girls noticed Davis and the guys chatting as they helped him with his bags and began to walk out, causing the four to rush after them as Kari continued to try and understand what she was feeling, part of her wanting to be in a position with Davis like Gatomon was with Veemon right now, and it was driving her crazy.

-Later that evening-

The Digidestined spent the rest of the day with Davis and Veemon, all going out for lunch, with Sora and Mimi managing to sit next to Davis, much to Kari and Yolei's annoyance, but they still managed to converse with the maroon haired boy, with each telling Davis about what he had missed and learnt what he had been through during his time away.

And despite the day being over, the four girls, especially Kari, did not want to leave Davis yet, wanting to talk with him more, but knew that they would see him the next day for a party the whole group had planned with their fellow Digi-heroes.

Within her bedroom, Kari lay on her bed, trying to close her eyes and get to sleep, but found that she couldn't, her mind continuing to keep her up with thoughts of Davis; his eyes, his muscles, his smile, and it was driving her nuts.

And seeing Gatomon curled at the end of her bed, purring lightly in her sleep, noticing her necklace lightly flickering around her neck, it caused further frustration to fill Kari's being, her hand slowly moving up and placing her fingers around her own necklace, smiling lightly at the present Davis gave her.

"Can't sleep, can you?" Kari heard Gatomon then ask, looking back at the feline Digimon, whose eyes were now open, a sly smirk on her face as she stretched her body a little and sat on the bed, before looking at her partner with an almost knowing smile as she then asked. "Can't stop thinking about Davis?"

At the mention of the maroon haired Digidestined, Kari blushed deeply, but trusting Gatomon, not only as her partner but as her best friend, Kari nodded.

"He's... He's so different now. He's still Davis but... I just don't know what to think. My heart was racing when I saw him and... and when I saw him talking with the other girls I... I felt so jealous and I don't know why." Kari admitted, letting out an almost dreamy sigh as an image of the maroon haired boy smiling at her came to mind, causing her to not noticed the growing smirk on Gatomon's face.

'Poor Kari, you still haven't figured it out yet? I knew how you felt for years, but you need to figure this out yourself, and soon if what I saw with the other girls is any indication.' Gatomon thought to herself, before smiling as she said to the brunette. "Yeah, he really has changed, but in his heart he's the same Davis we've always known, and that's a good thing. Same with Veemon."

Seeing her chance to change the subject, Kari quickly asked. "What was that at the airport with Veemon anyways? How long have you liked him?"

"For years now, and I told myself no matter what, I'd let him know as soon as he came back. The necklace was just icing on the cake for me." Gatomon replied with a dreamy smile as she caressed the necklace with her paw, feeling her body warming as the image of Veemon came to her mind.

"You need to realize what Davis means to you, and soon, otherwise you're going to find yourself in a position you never expected to be in." Gatomon then said with a smile, letting out a small yawn shortly after, before curling back up on the bed and falling asleep, leaving Kari even more confused, as well as frustrated and annoyed as she flopped back onto the bed, sleep finally taking her as the image of Davis smiling at her came to mind, causing her to sigh dreamily as she let out. "Davis..."

-Meanwhile-

Lying back on his bed for the first time in two years, Davis let out a happy sigh, happy to finally be home, as well as seeing all his friends again after so long.

He thought about the other guys, glad he could hang out with them, as well as focus back on the duties of the Digital World, before his thoughts turned to the girls, first thinking of Yolei, thinking about how pretty she had become, as well as happy to see that she liked her gift.

'Yolei sure has changed. I'm not sure if it's the time apart or the years passing but she seems a lot nicer than she used to. Of course the reason she used to get so worked up was because of me. I just hope she can forgive my actions in the past and we can move on as better friends.' Davis thought to himself, before his thoughts then turned to Sora.

'Man, Sora looks amazing, even after all these years. I still can't believe she and Matt broke up, but at least Jun is happy now, hopefully Sora will find someone, and who ever they are, they'll be lucky to have her.' Davis thought as he remembered Sora's amazing figure, while he did his best not to stare, before he then thought about Mimi.

'And Mimi... she looked great. I admit I was glad to see her change her hair colour back to pink, I always thought that was the best style for her, but it's great to know she has developed more interests outside of shopping.' Davis thought, remembering that before the party had ended, Mimi had told Davis she too was also interested in cooking, where her skills weren't as sharp as Davis', but he knew with her dedication, Mimi could do anything she sets her mind to, part of him wondering if he could ever spend a little time with her and give her some pointers.

Finally, Davis' thoughts turned to Kari, causing his smile to grow ever so slightly.

Despite all the years, even her rejection when he finally had the nerve to ask her out, Davis still had feelings for her, and knew that they would not go away so easily.

'I still can't believe how much Kari has changed. I know it's been two years and she looks as beautiful as ever, but actually seeing her again, I can still see the same sweet girl I had a crush on.' Davis thought, before letting out a sigh and setting his hands behind his head.

While he was shocked along with everyone else that she and TK didn't work out, the maroon haired boy knew better than to try his luck again, part of him believing that Kari still only saw him as a friend, and he did not want to do anything to hurt that friendship, which had grown over the two years as they chatted via phone, text and email, which always made his day when she replied or messaged him.

It really made Davis smile whenever Kari would send him a picture she took, whether it was a picture of her wishing him a happy birthday, posing with a party hat and holding a slice of cake or just the scene of a sunset in another region of the Digital World, knowing Kari took the image and the time to ensure he received them, Davis was always uplifted.

'Two years and I never thought to buy a camera.' Davis thought, feeling a little ashamed of himself, feeling he could've allowed his friends to be more involved with him if he had spent the time to send photos of his own.

Letting out a sigh, Davis decided to get some rest, knowing that he was in for a longer day tomorrow, as it would be the first time he would see the other Digi-heroes in two years, and he was looking forward to it, not having the slightest idea of how his life would be changing very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose, bringing a new day to Odaiba, within her bedroom, Kari was already awake and up, where the brunette was rummaging through her closet, bringing out two swimsuits and holding each to her body.

The first was a light pink swimsuit that covered most of her body, but hugged around her body and highlighted her breasts, while the second was a two piece item, consisting of a strapless black bra, which would not only highlight her breasts, but also show off more of her body, alongside a pair of black coloured bottoms, showing off a little more leg.

'Which would Davis like better?' Kari absentmindedly thought, quickly gaining a blush, before shaking her head of those thoughts, before looking more at the black set and deciding to go with it.

Even though Gatomon was in the room with her, Kari was comfortable enough to change in front of her partner, where she slid her arms down, grabbing at the bottom of her pyjama top and pulling it over her head, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra that night and leaving her D-cup breasts exposed as she tied the bikini top around her body, subconsciously giving her breasts a small cup as she looked at herself in the mirror resting against the wall.

"Looking good, Kari." She heard Gatomon say, turning to see the feline Digimon sitting on the foot of her bed with a teasing smile as she asked. "Trying to impress someone?"

"N... no... I just felt like trying something new..." Kari lied, more to herself than Gatomon, who smirked as she then said in reply. "Well if you ever do change your mind and try to impress, something tells me if you wore anything more revealing than that, then it'd be all he could do from trying to claim you as his mate."

Kari blushed neon red, deciding best to ignore her partner as she finished getting changed, slipping out of her pyjama pants and into the black bottoms, which she covered with a white skirt, before placing a matching t-shirt over her top, checking the time as she saw that they needed to leave and meet the others, having spent a little more time choosing her ensemble than anticipated.

"We need to go, Gatomon. The other girls will be waiting for us." Kari said, still blushing madly as she tried to ignore the smirk on the feline Digimon's face.

Though Gatomon was enjoying how she could toy with Kari, she wanted her friend to admit her feelings on her own accord and not be told what to do, believing that it was due to pressure she and TK tried to date, a mistake Gatomon didn't want to repeat with Davis.

-Twenty minutes later-

Having arrived in the Digital World and following directions Yoshi had sent, Kari and Gatomon met up with the other Digi-girls and their partners as they began to walk together towards the beach the group had designated for their party, one not only to have fun, but to welcome back Davis and Veemon after being away for so long.

Looking around, Kari took in the other girls and their appearances, first starting with Yolei, with the first thing Kari noticed were Yolei's eyes.

Approaching the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity Kari stared at her friend, before she had to ask. "Yolei, are you wearing contacts again? I thought you didn't like them."

"I don't mind wearing them, it's just a small annoyance to get them in." Yolei replied, smiling as she added. "And this way I can go swimming and I don't have to worry about losing my glasses along the way."

'And maybe look more attractive for Davis.' Yolei then thought to herself as she looked down and took in her outfit, which consisted of a dark purple bikini, which held her breasts, while a matching purple pair of shorts covered her lower region.

"Well it looks good on you." Sora then said, causing the girls to look at her as Kari and Yolei took in her appearance, where the pair saw Sora in a crimson red bikini and a pair of red bottoms, which looked as though they had been altered from a previous outfit as a red sash was wrapped around her waist.

'I can't wait to see if this catches Davis' eyes.' Sora thought as she took in her outfit, recalling how she had originally designed her swimsuit as a one piece set up, but after seeing Davis, she couldn't help but alter it, wanting to show off as much of her body as possible.

Sora, Yolei and Kari then eyed Mimi, who walked next to them with her own smirk as she felt rather good about her outfit, which was a one piece lime green swimsuit that had a pink floral design running along her breasts, the design as if trying to draw those looking at her to look at her figure opposed to anywhere else.

'This outfit is bound to get his attention.' Mimi thought happily, before the Digidestined girls looked around at the rest of the girls with them, which included Rika, Jeri, Alice, Suzie, Zoe, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, Nene, Angie, Airu and Mizuki, with some wearing more revealing swimsuits and some in more casual clothing, with the red haired Tamer walking beside Renamon.

And while Renamon hadn't changed over the two years, there were more signs in Rika's development as the Nonaka wore a light blue bikini top that showed off her D-cup breasts and a matching bottom that was half covered by a matching sash she tied around her waist, having gained her mother's model-like figure, which she wasn't afraid to show off.

But being Rika, she wore a sun hat that pushed her ponytail down a little, while her sunglasses rested on top of her hat.

By Rika's side was Jeri, who was a little more self conscious about her appearance, but felt comfort as Rika gave her a small smile, where the brunette looked at herself, taking in the one piece yellow swimsuit she was wearing, showing off her C-cup breasts and slender figure, while an orange jacket rested around her, the zipper opened to allow others to see her swimwear.

And even though she would never say it aloud, Jeri always believed Rika was more beautiful, but she was cuter, a thought that helped her feel more confident in herself, even a little bit.

Following the Tamers was the last female that had joined their group, Alice McCoy, the blonde girl maintained her darker clothing as she wore a black swimsuit, one that showed off her C-cup breasts and an hourglass shape, but spending her time with the Tamers, it helped her build up in terms of confidence, personality and being around others, not minding to show off a little skin with her outfit as she looked around and gave a small smile to see all the friends that had been introduced into her life.

Last of the Tamer's group was Suzie Wong, the fifteen year old girl wearing a pink one piece suit that complimented her developing figure as she smiled happily, looking on her head to see Lopmon smiling down at her as she was ready to enjoy a day in the sun with her friends, seemingly the most excited to see Davis and Veemon again, having missed the pair and their antics, feelings of which Zoe shared a little, with the blonde Warrior of Wind gladly displaying her body, wearing a similar bikini and swimwear combo she had planned to wear during her first time to the Digital World, only this one was pink and this time she wanted the boys to check out her body, to see her amazing figure and her D-cup breasts.

Though comfortable with her appearance, but dressing more sensible for the weather, Yoshi had decided to wear a red t-shirt and a pair of light blue shorts, which still made her look as appealing as the other girls, bringing a little spite to see the auburn haired woman looking so good without trying as Lalamon flew close to her partner, carrying a bottle of sunblock in her small hands.

Behind them, Miki and Megumi were chatting with one another as their PawnChessmon carried an assortment of items, including blankets, umbrellas, bags of sun lotion and books, not that they were complaining and were more than happy to assist their partners, allowing the blonde and the raven haired girls to tease the guys a little when they were to meet up with them, believing that their respective bikinis of black and white would draw all the attention to them.

Chatting amongst each other were the first females to join the Fusion Fighters, Angie Hinomoto and Nene Amano, both clad in bikinis and shorts, with Nene wearing a dark purple that showed off her amazing body and D-cup breasts, while Angie wore a similar outfit, save hers' was a light shade of orange, highlighting her C-cup breasts and her figure.

Angie had originally planned to wear a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, but Nene had arrived before Angie could leave and convinced her to show off her body, honesty admitting that the red haired girl was quite beautiful and needed to show that side of her more often, quickly taking her back to her apartment to borrow the swimwear she now wore proudly with a smile.

Wanting to look her cutest, Airu decided to wear a light pink bikini top and bottoms combo, with a small red heart design on the left side of her Bikini top, just over her D-cup breast, a way to grab someone's attention towards her assets as she smirked confidently, hoping to get the attention of a few cuties, while Opposumon floated by her side, sighing slightly at her antics but shook it off, knowing that the day didn't revolve around her.

Finally was Mizuki, with the red haired Digimon Hunter wearing her wetsuit, which showed off her slim figure and her C-cup breasts as she wore a light green jacket over it, ready to hit the waters as soon as the group arrived, hoping to see what she could find under the waves.

Even if she came up empty, Mizuki loved the majestic sights of the seabeds and spending time with those she had come to see as close friends, people and Digimon she cherished greatly.

"So..." Airu started to say as she got the attention of the Digidestined girls, as well as the others as she then asked. "You guys already saw Davis yesterday, has he changed at all?"

"Well..." Sora started to say as she gained a light blush, before Yolei surprised the others as she let out a dreamy sigh and replied for them as she said. "He's a complete dreamboat now!"

"You are joking, right?" Yoshi asked, surprised that Yolei of all people would call Davis a dreamboat, especially after knowing the differences and conflicts that the two used to hold against one another.

"It's no joke. Davis has become a serious hunk." Mimi cooed, smiling as she added. "And not only is he easy on the eyes, but his personality just makes him so much more appealing."

"Ok, now we know you guys are pulling our legs." Rika said, she too finding it hard to believe Mimi or Yolei, while none noticed the look of anger growing on Kari's face, where within Kari, there was part of her that wanted to snap back, to defend Davis and dispel their downtalk.

However, the conversations stopped when the girls came over the hill, looking to see that the guys had already set up the picnic bench and were either in the water, relaxing in the sun, or...

"Pass the ball here!" Davis yelled as Takuya knocked the volleyball towards him, where Davis slammed his hand into it, sending it over the net and crashing on the ground, much to Marcus and his Agumon's annoyance, where the maroon haired boy did not notice the new arrivals, all sixteen eyes of the girls following his shirtless form as blushes formed on their faces, the sight of his muscles causing the girls to heat up a little, which didn't help to see the pair of flame patterned swimming trunks he was wearing.

"Ok, he's cute... Me like.. Me want.." Airu said in an almost lustful voice, one that caused Kari to slightly snap out of her daze as she felt a pang of jealousy go through her.

Meanwhile, Gatomon smiled as she saw Veemon lying on a towel with his eyes closed, where she left the group and joined him, with Veemon smiling but not opening his eyes as he felt Gatomon lie on the towel and move close to his side.

A moment after that, the girls snapped out of their daze as Davis and the others greeted them, with the girls splitting up and going about their plans, while Kari removed her shirt and shorts, revealing her black bikini, not noticing the light blush on Davis' face as he saw her, though he did smile to see the necklace he gave her still around her neck.

Meanwhile, the Tamer girls all sat on their beach towels, with Jeri, Alice and Suzie still looking at Davis with blushes on their faces, while Rika laid on her back, her sunglasses over her eyes now and a book on hand, despite the blush she still had on her face.

"That's really Davis? He's..." Jeri tried to say, finding herself aroused at the sight of the muscular Digidestined.

"He's something alright." Rika finished, for despite the appearance of reading, the redhead's eyes were still on Davis, feeling hot and liking what she saw, with the fact that she use to have a crush on the maroon haired boy long ago not helping her try and focus on anything else.

But even if Rika managed to hide her feelings, being her partner and a Digimon, Renamon's senses could tell Rika desired Davis more than she let on.

"Davis has really grown up." Suzie commented, more open than the other girls as she admitted. "He is really cute now. Do you think Henry would get mad if I asked him out?"

"You can, but if I were you, I'd wait until you were a little more mature yourself." Alice said, trying to look out for Suzie, but subconsciously looking out for herself, not caring for the light glare the purple haired girl gave her.

"Wow, Davis... he looks amazing." Zoe said, letting her feelings out, where she added. "Mi aspettavo che cambiasse ma non mi sarei mai aspettato che diventasse così sexy."

"What was that?" Yoshi asked, unsure what the blonde had said , but got the last of her words, causing Yoshi to stare at Zoe for a moment, before the pair slowly entered the water, not to get used to the cooling temperature, but both continued to stare at Davis, not wanting to leave his sight as he conversed with Takato and Mikey, their eyes still taking in Davis' appearance.

While Zoe and Yoshi had taken to the water, after their PawnChessmon set the towels down, Megumi and Miki lay on them, Megumi resting on her stomach, while Miki rested herself on her back, both keeping their eyes on the maroon haired boy as he moved on and talked with Marcus and Keenan.

"Wow... Davis is so hot, I think he might be cuter than Thomas." Miki admitted as she lowered her sunglasses a little and took in the form of the Digidestined of Miracles.

"Hot? He's down right sexy!" Megumi let out, though only her comment was heard by Miki and the PawnChessmon, which caused the knight Digimon to look at one another, shrugged and went to setting up an umbrella behind the awestruck blonde.

Managing to snap out of her longing state, Airu joined Angie, Nene and Mizuki at a picnic table, sighing dreamily as she managed to get a seat to face Davis, placing her head in her hands as she looked at the maroon haired boy with a continued dreamy expression.

"Hey snap out of it! Don't you like Yuu anyways?" Angie asked in annoyance, while trying her best to look away from Davis herself.

"Yuu...?" Airu let out, before asking absentmindedly. "Who was he again...?"

"Yuu Amano, as in my brother. You continued to try and capture him, claiming it was so he would become your subordinate." Nene reminded, seeing Airu was too caught up as she continued to stare at Davis, not that the idol was in better shape herself.

"Oh... him..." Airu then said dismissively, sighing again as she said with a devious grin. "Yuu is cute, but Davis is hot. He's more than subordinate material, he's right hand material."

The other three girls let out groans at how the blonde visualized the things she found cute in her life, before turning their gaze back at Davis, blushing lightly as they also sighed and continued to look at him as he helped Tai move some of the coolers, where the girls drooled at seeing Davis' muscles flex and his sweat glistening down his chest.

"Great, now all of them are drooling over Davis." Yolei said with a groan, not liking the growing number of competition that was now forming against her for Davis, though even she licked her lips as she watched Davis work, imagining herself pressed against that muscular frame of his.

"Some people have no control over themselves." Mimi commented as she began to head forward and to Davis, but was stopped when she felt Sora's hand on her.

"Mimi, your swimsuit." Sora pointed out with a sigh, causing Mimi to look over her shoulder and saw the right sinking down her arm, causing the pink haired girl to giggle, rub the back of her head and say. "How did that happen? Good thing you told me or my top might've fallen off."

"Yeah... good thing." Sora replied with a smile as her right eye twitched, knowing the pink haired girl had done that on purpose so that she might get Davis' attention, where she then thought. 'Not that that's a bad idea...'

Kari meanwhile, sat with a scowl on her face as she heard the other girls talking about Davis, feeling anger growing inside of her, but felt that feeling subside as she too watched Davis, his smile and the way he acted more than how he looked, which brought a smile to her own face, which increased as she watched as Davis finished helping Tai and knelt around the Digimon, helping them build a sand castle.

"Hey everyone, we're getting lunch ready!" Takuya called out, getting everyone's attention as they all moved towards the picnic table, while Kari looked around, curiosity getting the better of her as she asked. "Has anyone seen Gatomon and Veemon?"

A moment later, from behind a large section of rock stacks nearby, the feline Digimon in question walked out, a sway in her hips and a pleased smile on her face, followed a moment later by Veemon, who had a slight dazed expression on his face.

"That was purrfect, Vee..." Gatomon managed to say, wrapping her arms around Veemon and adding with a more lustful expression and tone. "I hope you show that same enthusiasm tonight..."

-Moments later-

As everyone ate, sitting along the table and across several towels they had brought, the group let out pleased sounds as they ate the hot dogs, hamburgers and other cook food that the PawnChessmon were helping to move onto the table, each person enjoying the food, while realizing how amazing it tasted.

"This food tastes perfecto." Yolei commented, happily biting into her burger, only to then swallow and ask as she looked around. "But hold on... who's cooking if you are all here?"

Hearing the sounds of light whistling, the group all looked over at the grill, surprised to see Davis and Veemon cooking the food, passing what they had cooked to the PawnChessmon to deliver to the table, causing the girls to swoon lightly as they realized the maroon haired boy's time at the cooking school really paid off.

'Amazing body, amazing personality, amazing cook...' Zoe thought, looking at Davis as she licked her lips and allowed a more lustfulness to take over. 'I wonder what else he's amazing at.'

After everyone had their fill, thanking Davis and Veemon for all the effort the pair had obviously put in, the group broke down into smaller sections as they continued to enjoy the beach until the sun began to set, with the guys being left to clean up as the girls quickly left.

"Why are we the ones doing all the work? Where did the girls all go?" Marcus questioned with annoyance, where the others shrugged and Davis said in reply. "No idea, they just said they had to all go take care of something."

"And what could be so important that they couldn't just do it here?" Shoutmon asked with some curiosity, leaving Davis shrugging again, while he too was a little curious himself, but he wanted to respect the privacy of the girls, oblivious as to what they all were discussing and how it revolved around him.

-Meanwhile, at Nene's apartment-

Being an idol, Nene had gained many perks in her career, including a large living space, not only allowing her guests more than enough space, but it currently allowed most of the girls to chat within the living room, either standing or sitting on the massive couch as to discuss the recent events, or to be more precise, a certain someone.

"Ok..." Mimi said enthusiastically as she stood before the other girls, deciding to take some charge as she and Sora discussed how things should go before they all meet as she then said. "We all know why we are here, to discuss a certain Momotiya."

"I believe that's our cue to vacate." Hawkmon commented, getting nods from the other Digimon as they all followed one of the only three male Digimon in the room out and into a spare room, out of ear shot and allowing the girls to continue their conversation.

"What's there to talk about?" Kari asked as she felt a slight feeling of dread filling her.

"What's there not to talk about!" Zoe yelled back, before continuing as the blonde stated. "He's smoking hot!"

"He's also sweet, funny, kind, a real catch." Nene added, causing Airu to grin as she declared. "And I'll catch him first. If my charms fail to work, then there's nothing a little quick thinking and some rope cannot solve."

"Hey, back off you nutjob, Davis isn't some wild animal to catch." Megumi snapped, before adding with some confidence as she slid her hands alongside her hips. "Besides, why would be pick you when he could be with me?"

"Dream on." Miki spoke up, smiling slyly as she told her blonde haired friend. "Davis is more mature now. He needs a woman with brains as well as a smoking hot body."

"Then I guess you'll be seeing us dating very soon." Yolei cut in, no longer hiding her feelings for Davis, grinning confidently as she believed she could be all that Davis would want in a girlfriend.

"Sorry, he's going to be too busy with me to go on a date with you." Sora said in reply with a smirk, not caring about the glare Yolei gave her as the orange haired girl then added. "Maybe we should recall that he never argued with me, it was only you."

"A good point." Rika admitted, only to give off a grin herself and say. "But why would Davis want to date a girl from a rebound relationship when he can date a model?"

"Because you are stuck up, distant and mean." Angie pointed out, before declaring. "I, on the other hand, am fun and carefree. I can be anything Davis wants, and so much more."

The bickering and bantering continued for a few more minutes, while a certain Digidestined tried to control her breathing, feeling anger filling her as she heard the others talking about Davis as if he were a trophy they could just take away, and she was near a breaking point until a loud whistle broke the commotion up, causing all the girls to look at Mimi as she took her fingers away from her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Now then, since it's clear that we all want Davis, I propose an idea on how we can see if he's interested in any of us, a contest of sorts." Mimi said, her suggestion a great shock to Kari and the others, before Mimi explained. "We each try to get a date with Davis and see if we can get him to fall for us. Obviously the winner will get that stud all for herself."

Knowing Mimi's idea was better than just arguing and throwing insults, Yolei asked. "Well what kind of rules will there be?"

"Suzie's obviously out, she's too young for Davis." She then added, which caused the purple haired girl to glare at Yolei and say with spite. "Like hell I am too young, bitch!"

Seeing the glare the two were sharing, Mimi cleared her throat and continued to speak. "Obviously, and apparently necessary, we don't try to sabotage one another or ruin each other's dates, so no unexpected turn ups, no tricks and no traps, I am looking at you, Airu."

Crossing her arms with an offended huff, but to also hide the ropes she was holding, Airu asked. "Anything else?"

"Of course, we tell each other how the dates went the next day." Mimi said with a smile, causing the others to growl, before she then added. "And any details of the night or pictures we get, we share."

Most of the girls looked at one another, seeming to agree with the idea if it meant having a chance with Davis.

However, a certain brunette just had enough as Kari got up and yelled in anger. "What is wrong with all of you!? Davis is our friend, not... not some toy you can just prance around with! He deserves to be treated better than this!"

The other girls were shocked by Kari's outburst, before watching the brunette storm off into the hallway, where Sora rose her hand to silence the others as she got up and followed, with Gatomon coming out to join her as she heard Kari yelling even from the room the Digimon were in.

The pair found Kari pacing back and forth in anger, muttering to herself as Sora asked with concern. "Kari, are you alright?"

Managing to calm down, Kari stopped her pacing and looked at Sora, though she held some resentment in her expression.

"No, I'm not alright. I.. I can't stand how everyone is treating Davis, he.. he's been here for only two days and most of the girls just eye him like a piece of meat... He's a person... he..." Kari tried to say what was on her mind, before Sora and Gatomon looked at one another, already knowing what was really bothering Kari.

"Kari, please, can you tell us three things you think of when Davis comes to mind?" Gatomon asked, confusing Kari for a second, before she took a moment and gave it some thought.

Thinking carefully, Kari then gave her reply, speaking from her heart. "Davis is a kind and selfless person. I... I honestly can't imagine my life without him... He's sweet, brave, charming, reliable, funny, selfless, caring, cute... no, handsome... I..."

"Kari." Gatomon said, snapping Kari out of her thinking as she looked at Gatomon, who then said with a smirk. "I said tell us three things, you said much more than that."

"No I..." Kari started to say, before blushing as she realized that Gatomon was right.

"Kari... you need to wake up and realize the truth, you're in love with Davis." Sora said with a small smile, a similar expression gracing Gatomon's face, while Kari's eyes widened, her blush growing as she tried to deny it and started to say. "No... I mean I like Davis, and I'm happy he's back, but I..."

"When Davis left two years ago, you were depressed all the time. The only times we really saw you happy is when you talked to him online, which by the way, took over an hour, and those were the short calls." Sora pointed out, causing Kari's eyes to widen as she realized that Sora was telling the truth.

"Not to mention all those photos you almost sent him of you in different outfits to ask his opinion on, like the bikini you wore today." Gatomon then added with a smirk, causing Kari to blush even more as she remembered that she nearly did send a photo of herself dressed in the bikini to Davis to ask for his opinion, recalling how she had set her camera on a timer to allow her to stand out and pose with her arms resting behind her head and subconsciously jutting her chest out.

"You talked about Davis every chance you could, and when you heard he was coming home, that was the most existed I've seen you in years, not to mention how you organized the entire welcome back party yourself." Sora then added as she looked at Kari, seeing her eyes widening as the truth sunk in.

"I... I'm in love with Davis..." Kari said in almost a whisper, and yet it felt so right to say it, causing her to gain a bright smile as she said even louder and with more emotion. "I do. I'm in love with Davis!"

Sora and Gatomon smiled at hearing Kari, as well as seeing the smile on her face, before her expression quickly turned to panic as she began to ask hysterically. "What do I do, what do I do?! I've never had to ask a boy out before, never had to get their attention! How can I compete with the others, with you, how...?!"

"Kari, Kari, try and settle down." Sora said as she approached the girl, pulling her into an embrace as she said with a smile. "You have an amazing personality, a sweetness to you that makes you who you are."

"Not to mention you have a very sexy figure that is sure to get his attention." Gatomon said absentmindedly, causing both Kari and Sora to look at her oddly, where the feline Digimon replied nonchalantly. "What? I've seen Kari naked several times, I notice things."

Shaking her head, unable to blame Gatomon, knowing how she was comfortable to walk naked around Biyomon herself, Sora returned to try and comfort Kari.

"Just remember that you have an advantage, you fought alongside Davis and got pretty close to him." Sora assured, smiling as she added. "Not to mention he had a huge crush on you that made him act without thinking. I still remember him asking me romance advice and everytime I asked about you, he would blush and say he was asking for Jun or Veemon."

But instead of seeing Kari's spirit light up like she thought it would, Sora saw her panic grow as Kari all but cried out. "And I rejected him! Oh, God, what if he still holds that against me? What if he thinks I'm using him to get over TK or something?! What if...?!"

"Kari... it'll be ok." Sora cut in as she tried to calm the brunette down, resting her hands on Kari's shoulders, looking her in the eyes, where the Digidestined of Love said. "I know you are scared, but that is part of what falling in love is about. Davis might've changed, but the second he saw you, I saw a spark in his eyes, one that he would always get whenever he got the chance to spend time with you."

Kari calmed down a bit as she heard this, taking the crystal around her neck in her hands as she looked at it, remembering Davis saying that he made it, not bought it, causing Kari to smile at realizing the care and effort he put into the gift, the glimmer of hope returning to her eyes that Davis might still want to be with her.

Sora smiled at seeing the look on Kari face, turning around and walking back to rejoin the others, only for a smirk to grace her face.

"That all being said, you better make a move or I might sweep in and take him myself." Sora told Kari with a mischievous smirk, which grew as she saw Kari turn and glare lightly at her.

While Sora was happy that Kari finally admitted the truth to herself and loved her like a little sister, the orange haired girl was not about to give up on Davis just yet.

He's a catch you don't find everyday, and Sora was not going to let her chance go to waste.

Watching Sora walk away, Gatomon looked up at Kari, worried for her partner and feeling bad that they had to force her to see the truth instead of letting her figure it out on her own.

But instead of seeing anger, Gatomon smiled as she saw Kari gain a look of determination, holding the crystal in her hands with a smirk growing on her face.

'No... I won't lose Davis... I will let him know how I feel...' Kari thought. 'Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I have to let him know...'

Back in the living room, the rest of the girls watched Sora walk back in, where Mimi raised an eyebrow and asked. "Is she in?"

"With a vengeance." Sora replied, while Mimi, Yolei, and a few of the other girls who remembered that Davis used to have a crush on Kari mentally cursed, now seeing that they had to really work if they wanted to get Davis for themselves.

However, none of the girls were willing to quit, not when a dreamboat like Davis was on the line.

And so the contest to win the heart of the Digidestined of Miracles began, while back with the guys, Davis felt a chill go down his spine for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the girls' competition began, Rika stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom, admiring herself as she wore only her light blue bra and panties, smirking at her plans for the day, since she had, much to the disappointment of the others, won the right to be first in trying to win Davis over, having already set her plans into motion for her 'date' with the young man who occupied much of her dreams and fantasies.

As Rika continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she could sense she was not alone, where she heard Renamon's voice question. "Are you nervous, Rika?"

Sighing, Rika turned herself around to see the vixen standing before her bed, where Renamon looked at her Tamer with a combination of curiosity and empathy.

"I'd be lying if I said I was fine, but I am actually afraid." Rika confessed, confiding in Renamon as the red haired girl expressed what she was feeling.

"I just keep thinking what if Davis doesn't find me attractive, if I'm not his type. I know he had a thing for Kari, but are her qualities all he wants in a woman? And would he want to go out with me, especially after how I've acted in the past?" The Nonaka questioned, recalling just how Davis was devoted towards Kari in the Digimon series, as well as how Kari's attitude was always positive and welcoming, a complete opposite to how others viewed Rika.

"From what I've seen in the past and the other day, he doesn't seem to have anything against you and sees you as a good friend. Beyond that, I'm not sure myself, but I believe you have a strong chance at being his mate, Rika." Renamon replied as a caring smile appeared on the foxy Digimon's face, causing the redhead to blush a little at the word mate, her mind drifted to more intimate thoughts as she remembered the dream she had the previous night.

-Rika's Dream-

Within her bedroom, Rika felt excitement rushing through her as she rested on her hands and knees, where the red haired Tamer had long discarded her old clothing and was wearing a skimpy yellow bra and a matching pair of panties, showing off her D-cup breasts and tight ass.

But the biggest change in her clothing were the false fox ears that looked like Renamon's, which rested on the top of her head, while a long yellow tail attached to the back of her panties, giving her an alluring and sexy look as she looked up at her bed with lustful eyes as she saw Davis sitting on it, wearing only his boxers, showing off his muscular build as he smirked down at her, the look in his eyes making her feel sexy and needy.

Looking down at Rika, the Nonaka felt her heart race and her desire increase at how sexy Davis looked to her, where Rika finally managed to speak.

"How might you pet serve you, Master Davis?" She asked, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to give off a sly smile.

"I can think of a few ideas, my beautiful Rika." Davis began to say, tracing his hand along Rika's neck and along the collar she now found herself wearing, causing the tamed redhead to purr delightfully.

"And you can start by showing me how well I've tamed you. Give me a blowjob." The Digidestined then said with a more commanding voice, which not only sent a shiver down Rika's spine, but she felt herself unable to do anything but obey.

"Rika will obey her Master." Rika managed to let out, before she crawled her way to the end of the bed, blushing deeply at noticing the large bulge forming within the Motomiya's boxers, before taking hold of the waistline with her hands and pulling Davis' underwear down, leaving him sitting on her bed completely naked, allowing Rika to take in the sight of Davis' naked figure and how her mind imagined his erect member.

Licking her lips lustfully, Rika then slowly ran her tongue along her Master's length, smiling as she heard him groan at her ministrations, before she took his length in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, feeling more and more aroused as she did so.

"Rika, that... that's it, my pet...!" She heard Davis groan as she continued to suck him off, moaning a little as she felt his right hand move behind and rub the back of her head softly and encouragingly. "Isn't this much better than being a Tamer...? To take commands rather than give them...? It excites you to obey me, doesn't it...?"

"Oh, yes... yes, Master...!" Rika exclaimed as she indulged in her secret fantasy, one she had secretly been having for years when she thought of the maroon haired boy, before resuming her task and set back to providing all the pleasure she could for Davis.

Remaining on her knees for a few minutes, happily sucking Davis' cock, her mind a haze and wanting nothing more than to keep her Master pleased with her, remaining in her fantasy Rika gave it her all, not only taking all of Davis' member in her mouth, but sensually sliding her right hand around his balls, all thoughts left Rika's mind, losing herself to the submissive sexuality of the moment, forgetting about Renamon, her friends, her status as the Digimon Queen, none of it mattered to her, only the idea of eternal sexual servitude to this Adonis she was pleasing.

But after a few more moments, Rika felt her Master's hand stop her, causing her to remove her mouth from his cock as she looked up at Davis with desire, seeing the look of lust on his face, where he then commanded. "Ok, my pet, you can stop for now. But turn around and present yourself as I ravish take you, my sexy slut."

His words caused Rika to moan with desire, before she quickly obeyed, turning around and getting on all fours as she wiggled her ass enticingly, looked over her shoulder with a lustful smile and slid her panties to the side, exposing her wet pussy as she begged. "Please take your pet, my Master. I live to please you."

Simply nodding in reply to her begging, Davis approached his pet, set his hands on her legs, which made her moan as she felt her Master slide her panties down, allowing him to take in the sight of her wet folds and tight ass, running his hand against her ass cheek, causing Rika to moan, before she felt his hands rest on her hips.

And the pleasure Rika was feeling only increased as she felt Davis move his body closer to her, feeling the tip of his member running along her folds.

"Do you want this, my pet? Do you want your Master to fuck you sexy little body until you pass out the pleasure?" Davis asked in a husky voice into Rika's ear, causing her to moan and shake with desire.

"Yes... Yes...! Take me, Master... ravish your pet... Rika wants her Master and his cock!" Rika cried out in desire, excitement filling her as she felt Davis' member start to slide into her and...

-End dream-

"Rika!" Renamon yelled as she snapped her fingers before her Tamer's eyes, breaking the Nonaka from her sexual fantasy, where Rika blushed lightly.

"Sorry, I... I was thinking." Rika lied, hoping Renamon bought it.

"Right." Renamon replied with a light blush of her own, her extra senses kicking in as she could smell Rika's arousal, but said nothing on it and decided to leave the room as to allow her Tamer to continue changing for her plan to win Davis over.

After Renamon had left Rika alone, she walked over to her nightstand as to obtain her cellphone, where she ran through the contacts, before smiling as she came across a certain someone, immediately sending them a message, where it read.

Davis, please meet me at the Shinjuku modeling agency. My mother tricked me into taking one of her gigs and doing another photoshoot and I just need somebody I can trust to make sure nobody tries anything funny.

-Rika Nonaka.

After sending her message, Rika was unable to hide the devious smile that matched her plan, where she then dialed another number, waited until she heard a voice on the other end and asked. "Good morning. This is Rika Nonaka, I was wondering if you had any available modeling gigs, preferably something to show off more skin."

-Sometime later-

After waking up, getting breakfast ready for himself and for Veemon and preparing for the day, Davis heard his phone beeping in his jacket pocket, where the maroon haired Digidestined reached in and withdrew the device, curious as to who could be messaging him so early.

And after opening the message, Davis was left in confusion and surprise as to who had sent it, greatly surprised that out of all the people he knew it'd Rika Nonaka, as well as what she wanted of him.

But being a friend, Davis decided to accept, sending Rika a small ok with him accompanying the Tamer to her modelling gig, returning to the living room where he saw Veemon rubbing his now full belly as he relaxed on the couch.

From his seat, Veemon watched as Davis slid his jacket on and asked curiously. "So who was it?"

"Rika." Davis replied, before he told Veemon. "She said she needed somebody to help her during a modeling job she was tricked into."

At the mention of helping Rika with modeling, Veemon couldn't help but grin, nor could he help but to ask teasingly."And what does she want you to do, rub lotion on her legs? Choose which colour bra brings out her eyes? Or does she want you to take her swimsuit pictures?"

At Veemon's teasing, Davis couldn't help but blush.

"Knock it off, Vee." Davis said back, before defending himself and Rika as he told his partner. "She wants me to keep an eye out so nobody bothers her while she does her photoshoot."

"I'm joking, but you better hurry up or Rika might get mad." Veemon said with a giggle.

"I'd like to, but I still have the dishes to clean." Davis pointed out, gesturing to the stack of bowls and cooking utensils which lay around the sink. "Even though we just got back, I just know Jun will let me have it if I don't clean up after myself.

With that said, Davis headed for the kitchen, hoping that by making his sister happy, it would lessen the building anger he expected Rika to feel with her having to wait for him.

However, before Davis could reach the sink, a step stool rested by his side, causing him to look over, watching as Veemon climbed to the top, set a pair of yellow plastic gloves over his hand, which was followed by an apron that hung along and down his waist.

"You just look out for Rika, while I'll take care of those dishes." Veemon offered with a smile, causing Davis to smile back at Veemon's own maturity.

"Thanks, pal." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, rubbing his partner's head playfully before heading off, leaving Veemon at the sink and scrubbing the stains out of all the dishes, making sure all were clean.

As Veemon continued in his task, from Davis' bedroom, a familiar feline had made her way in.

Lucky for her, Davis had left the door to his balcony open, allowing her inside.

"Davis really has changed." Gatomon commented as she examined the room, finding it quite clean compared to how Davis would cut corners to give the illusion of his room's cleanliness two years ago.

However, Gatomon was broken from her thoughts when she heard a small humming, causing her to walk out of the room and into the living room, seeing Veemon humming to himself as he washed the dishes.

Looking at Veemon in his apron and gloves, Gatomon couldn't help but smile, thinking he looked silly, but adorable at the same time, but remembering that she had come over as per Kari's request, the Digimon of Light made her presence known.

" Hey there, Vee." Gatomon said with a purr as she walked towards him, causing Veemon to look over his shoulder with a smile to see his girlfriend, not minding how she got in, just happy to see her.

"Hey Gatomon." Veemon greeted back, smiling as he gestured to the kitchen table and offered. "If you're hungry, there should be some leftovers from breakfast."

Shaking her head, Gatomon continued to smile at Veemon as she told him. "That's fine, but I actually came to see Davis."

Noticing the lack of the maroon haired Digidestined, Gatomon then asked. "So... where is Davis?"

"He left not too long ago." Veemon replied, slipping off the gloves and apron as to properly talk to her.

"Rika sent him a message and needed his help during a photoshoot." He said casually, thinking it wasn't a big of a deal, while Gatomon nodded to the words, but left her smirking when Veemon wasn't looking.

'So Rika is going first?' The feline Digimon thought, giving a grin as she continued to think. 'Seems she's as crafty as her foxy partner.'

"What did you need to see him about anyways?" Veemon asked in curiosity, wondering what Gatomon wanted from Davis.

"I was hoping to ask his opinion on a few things, it might help with what's going on." Gatomon said in reply, confusing Veemon, his expression Gatomon found innocently sweet and decided to share her secret.

"Vee, I know how good you can be, but I have to know, can you keep a very big secret?" She asked, her tone turning serious, along with her expression, causing Veemon to nod and say. "Of course you can trust me, beautiful. Anything you have to tell me, I promise it'll remain between us."

From Veemon's word, his sincerity and her affection towards him, Gatomon smiled, feeling comfortable enough to share her information.

"We were sworn to secrecy, but I'll tell you, my cutie, but you have to promise me you won't tell Davis." Gatomon then said as she saw the confused look on Veemon's face.

While Veemon's bond with Davis was the closest a Digimon could get with a human's, wanting to keep his promise to Gatomon, the V marked Digimon nodded, his curiosity growing as to what Gatomon had to tell him.

"It seems since you guys got back, especially after that day on the beach, the girls have developed the hots for Davis and want him as their mate. So they've made a contest to try and win him over." Gatomon explained, where Veemon's eyes widened in surprise.

"All of them? Sora? Zoe? Even Yolei?" Veemon asked, which made Gatomon nod, before Veemon shuddered lightly as he then asked. "And... Airu?"

"All of them." Gatomon replied with a smirk.

"So then Rika asking Davis to help with a photoshoot was...?" Veemon began to ask, earning another nod from Gatomon, before saying. "Whatever her little plan is to win him over."

"Ah man, and I joked with him before he left that she might want him to talk pictures of her in swimsuits." Veemon said with a chuckle, now realizing what Davis was getting himself into.

Veemon then felt a pressure on his chest, looking to see that Gatomon closed the gap between them, pressing her paws against his chest as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Please, Vee, you have to keep this a secret, otherwise it will cause more problems than anything." Gatomon asked with a pleading tone, part of her worried that Veemon's friendship with Davis would jeopardize the girl's little contest, but being Veemon, he set his hands around Gatomon, gently hugging her, before moving back to look at the Digimon of Light with a caring smile.

"I understand, and I am a mon of my word. You can trust me I won't say a thing. And as much as I hate lying to Davis, if it means he can find love, you can count on me." Veemon said, his words leaving Gatomon smiling, knowing she could trust her beloved with the secret.

"Thank you, Vee." Gatomon said back, returning the embrace as she set her arms around Veemon, kissing Veemon's cheek, before giving a feisty smile as an idea came to her.

Breaking her embrace with Veemon, Gatomon made her way over to the couch, climbed on the seats and positioned herself on all fours, raising her butt and placing herself in a more submissive position.

Turning her head to try and entice her love, Gatomon stopped when she saw Veemon deep in thought, before the V marked Digimon asked in curiosity. "You said everyone of the girls, Kari too?"

"Even Kari." Gatomon replied, though she was eager to have some 'fun' with the Digimon she loved, she didn't mind the questions that came to Veemon's mind.

"Ok. Because even after all this time, I know Davis still cares for her. He was always excited when she called, texted or emailed him. Even after they finished talking, he'd talk to me about Kari and what she was up to, which made me smile to see Davis so lively." Veemon informed Gatomon, his words putting a smile on the Digimon of Light's face.

'See Kari, you aren't at a disadvantage. In fact, you're ahead of the game.' Gatomon thought with a smirk, which grew as Veemon joined her on the couch, moving behind her and placing his hands on her legs,, allowing the two Digimon to enjoy their 'fun'.

-An hour later-

Within one of the floors of the Shinjuku modelling agency, after finding the studio where Rika would be having the photoshoot, amongst the various technicians, makeup artists, cameramen and designers, Davis waited patiently for Rika to come out of the changing room, keeping an eye out for her and for the photoshoot to be over with.

And giving it a few more minutes, Davis' attention was drawn when the redhead finally entered the room, only he couldn't help but to blush as he took in Rika's attire.

Looking at Rika, Davis saw her dressed in a more revealing selection of clothing than expected, with Rika wearing a light blue bra that had a transparent veil running down to her stomach, not only showing of her arms and the smooth skin of her stomach, but the way the outfit highlighted her D-cup breasts, it was all Davis could do from staring at her.

Trying not to stare, but failing, Davis' eyes trailed down, taking in the sight of the blue panties Rika was wearing, noticing the lacy heart design that ran along the top, while the silk stockings on Rika's legs made her look near irresistible.

'That's it, handsome, keep looking, if you're a good boy, you might see even more.' Rika thought lustfully with a mental smirk, feeling sexy by the way the Digidestined of Miracles was looking at her.

Focusing as best as he could, Davis approached Rika, blushing as he managed to say. "Wow... Rika, I expected you to be into something a little less.. revealing."

"Not that I am complaining... I mean you can wear whatever you want, even less... I mean..." Davis stammered, trying to correct his words so that he didn't sound like he was insulting or offending Rika, which could end in a fist to his face, but Davis felt more relaxed when Rika seemed to giggle instead.

"It's ok, Davis. You aren't the only one who has changed over the last two years. The cold Rika you used to know has had her heart thawed out and is much more kinder." Rika told Davis with a caring tone, which made Davis smile, causing Rika to smile back, before smiling slyly as she placed her right hand behind her head and her left hand on her hip and asked. "But in your own opinion, what do you think?

"You are so beautiful. Any guy would be lucky enough just to know you." Davis replied, his honesty leaving Rika smiling.

'Just you wait, handsome. One date might be all we need.' Rika thought with a smirk, before she heard the director calling for her, telling her they were ready for the shoot.

"We've got a few outfits I need to use, so sit back and enjoy the show." Rika said with a wink as she walked off, causing Davis to blush a little as he watched as she walked over to the set, consisting of a low lit bedroom, where the redhead lay on the bed, resting on her side with a smile as she got to work.

The cameras took dozens of photos of Rika in that outfit, with the redhead changing poses every so often, sitting up and resting her hands behind her head, lying on her stomach and playfully swaying her feet around, anything she could think of to get Davis to keep his eyes on her.

And after a few more photos, Rika quickly changed into her next outfit, which consisted of a black lace choker around her neck, a black bra with a set of matching panties and stockings that were held up with a lace trim around her hips.

Getting back onto the bed, the Nonaka took her first pose as she placed her left hand on her breast and her right behind her head, giving a seductive wink for the camera as it went off, though in her mind, it was more of a show for Davis than anything, where Rika's desires consumed her as she thought with a lustfulness. 'Just a small show of what you can enjoy if you choose me. And you can see so much more in my bedroom.'

Davis, meanwhile, was trying to control the blush on his face, finding each pose Rika took to be very appealing, but he tried to keep his eyes from focusing on her for too long, not wanting to appear as those he had other thoughts that what he believed she intended, believing she saw him as a friend and nothing more.

But noticing Davis' position, Rika couldn't help but smile, knowing that if he liked her body as much as she thought, than being alone with him to show she could be nice would win him over.

After several more shots the photoshoot was finally finished, and Rika asked Davis to wait for her as she got changed, returning to him not that long after and dressed in her normal outfit with her hair back in its normal ponytail, where the redhead smiled at Davis as she approached him and said. "Thanks for coming, Davis. It means a lot."

"It was no problem. I'm just glad there were no problems." Davis said in reply, giving a pleasant smile to Rika, who felt her blush appear at his smile.

"Why don't I make it up to you? It's lunch time, so let's go get something to eat." Rika offered, her smile and tone preventing Davis from saying otherwise, and he did feel a bit hungry, so he nodded in reply, letting the redhead lead the way out of the building towards one of her favorite restaurants.

-Minutes later-

Escorting Rika through the streets of Shinjuku, Rika keeping close to Davis and even managing to hold his hand the entire walk, claiming that the pathways could get pretty crowded up, the pair had arrived at the restaurant, entering the establishment, where they sat down and got ready to place their orders.

"Hello and welcome to..." A cheerful femimine voice said, before letting out an excited squeal as she called. "Oh my! You're Rika Nonaka!"

Looking at the obviously excited fan, Davis and Rika saw it was a Digimon, but both were more surprised to see it was a LadyDevimon, wearing an apron around her waist as she held a pencil and pad, looking at Rika with a continued awe.

"Rika, I am a huge fan." The LadyDevimon then said, bowing as she held out her pencil and pad and asked. "Would it be a bother if I could have your autograph?"

Smiling back at the fallen angel Digimon, Rika took the pencil and signed her signature upon the paper, where LadyDevimon continued to brighten up.

"You know, you helped me realize that we don't have to be who others make us out to be." The LadyDevimon said, remembering that in the past where she was expected to be bad, it just didn't feel right, but after seeing some of Rika's images and learning a little about the Tamer, LadyDevimon believed she could change herself, not physically but on the inside, dedicating her life to good.

"I'm glad I could help." Rika said in reply, handing the items back to the LadyDevimon, who tucked them into the pocket of her apron, before refocusing and getting back to her job, taking their orders and was about to head off.

But before she left, the LadyDevimon smiled at Davis, where she commented. "And it's nice to see you have such a cute boyfriend."

"W... We're just friends..." Davis said with a blush, one Rika shared, while mentally she thought with a smile. 'For the moment...'

Meanwhile, looking at the pair from the bushes near the restaurant was a certain brunette, watching the pair through binoculars as she felt her jealousy grow watching the two talk.

'Damn it! I wish I could lip read. What is she saying to Davis, and why did he just blush?' Kari mentally growled, wishing more than anything that she was in Rika's place, laughing at whatever Davis was saying to her and having him smile at her instead.

'Davis...' Kari mentally sobbed, wanting to run up and get his attention, but knew that the other girls would throw her out of the contest, so Kari steeled herself, begrudgingly allowing Rika her time with the boy she loved.

Kari didn't flinch, however, when she felt someone standing above her, knowing that Renamon was looking down at her as the foxy Digimon asked. "Kari, what are you doing here?"

"There's no rule against watching the dates, just not interfering. If you're worried about that, Airu is in the tree to your left." Kari stated, causing Renamon to look up at the tree and sweatdrop to indeed see the blonde in the tree with binoculars of her own as she watched Rika and Davis.

"Thanks for the warning." Renamon said with respect toward the brunette, knowing Airu would be more likely to cause trouble than the Digidestined of Light and leapt away, leaving Kari alone with her thoughts.

But as she headed away, ready to interrogate Airu, Renamon was left thinking. 'They all act... differently when it comes to boys... at least with Davis...'

-Several hours later-

After finishing their lunch, with Davis continuing to show his kindness and offering to pay for him and Rika, and after taking a walk through the park, listening to all Rika had done/been through the last two years, escorting the Tamer back to her place, Davis smiled, having enjoyed his talk with Rika, and was glad he was able to help her out today, unaware of what her true intentions for the day.

Arriving at the front door of the Nonaka household, Rika smiled as she turned to face Davis.

"Thank you for today, Davis. I had a really great time." Rika said, her words causing Davis to smile and say with modesty. "It was nothing. Besides, I enjoyed hanging out with you. It was great to get to know the new Rika."

Giggling at his words, Rika then surprised Davis greatly as she leaned in, giving his left cheek a quick kiss, before the red haired Tamer headed into her complex, leaving the blushing Digidestined behind and alone, before Davis quickly shook his head and turned to leave.

'Why did she kiss me? Was she just being polite or is there more to this than I know?' Davis wondered, shaking his head and thinking with denial. 'I'm sure it was nothing. Rika was just being nice, which is still a little to get used to.'

Inside the complex, however, Rika sighed dreamily as she all but dropped onto her bed, placing her right hand over her heart as she smiled and thought hopefully. 'That was wonderful... I know I have a chance with him.'

-A little while later-

Back in her own apartment, Kari lay on her bed, slightly depressed as she looked at an old photo of the Digidestined, her finger tracing over the image of Davis, never realizing how cute he looked back then, before her mind drifted to the last time he asked her out, and she turned him down.

-Flashback-

It had been a few days since MaloMyotismon was defeated, and the Digidestined were slowly returning to normal life.

As Kari was putting things away in her school locker, a familiar voice got her attention, looking to the side to see Davis with his usual grin, those seemingly nervous, as he approached her.

"Hey, Kari... I know there's a movie out you wanted to see and I was just wondering..." Davis started to say, with Kari letting out a sigh.

While she found it sweet that he wanted to go to a movie with her, Kari found herself unable to return his feelings as she felt she and TK were getting close.

"Davis, listen... I do like you, but as a friend, a good friend, but I just can't go on a date with you. I'm sorry..." Kari said as she looked at him, though she was unsure why the words felt bad coming out of her mouth, a feeling that grew as she saw his smile crestfall.

"It's.. It's alright, Kari... I... I understand." Davis said in reply, a sad smile on his face that didn't sit well with Kari, but the brunette pushed those feelings back, believing it was for the best.

"I hope he treats you right though." Davis then said with a small smile, heading off and leaving Kari to her thoughts, were the brunette packed her backpack and left, shaking away the uneasy feelings inside of her.

-End flashback-

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kari mentally berated herself, adding in remorse. 'You threw away the perfect chance and for what? A relationship that went nowhere?! Now every girl in their right mind wants him and you have no chance to get him back!'

Kari continued to allow her solemn mood get the better of her, even keeping her frown as the phone rang, her hand lazily reaching for it, before her eyes widened at the number, quickly picking up as she said happily. "Hey, Davis!"

"And hey back, Kari. It's good to hear your voice." Davis said in reply, the sound of his voice was calming to Kari, despite knowing what Davis did today.

"How's it going? I heard from some sources you had a date with Rika." Kari said as she tried to act like she was interested, but deep down she felt her jealousy getting to her.

"It wasn't a date. Rika just needed my help was all. But it was great to catch up with Rika, especially at seeing how friendlier she is now." Davis said in reply.

Kari blinked her eyes a few times, registering the sincerity in Davis' voice, before her eyes teared up as she realized he had no idea what Rika had in mind today.

'You wonderful... wonderful fool... You loveable... dense... wonderful fool...' Kari thought happily, realizing that Rika hadn't won Davis over, not yet at least, and that she still had a chance after all.

"But enough about me, I want to hear about you. How was your day?" Davis asked on the other end, lying on his bed as he held a smile, happy to hear Kari's voice as the brunette began to talk about her day, not telling him that she had spied on his date or that she spent most of the day dreading that she had lost him forever.

On her end, Kari smiled, her fingers holding the crystal necklace around her fingers, loving every moment of the phone conversation.

"If Rika ever asks me to help her again, maybe you can tag along." Davis then said, before telling Kari with clear honesty. "I bet you'd make a great model. You already have a beautiful smile and a wonderful personality. Who couldn't resist that?"

Smirking, knowing that Rika would never allow that to happen, but smiling at Davis' words, Kari sighed, knowing that despite there being fifteen other girls after her man, she still held a place in his heart, and she would not lose.


	4. Chapter 4

With the contest between the girls still in the early stages, with only a week passing since Rika had her 'date' with Davis, telling the girls on how not only was Davis a gentleman the entire time, but how his eyes wandered over her body, leaving some envious toward the Nonaka that she used her modelling to allow Davis to see her nearly naked.

None, however, noticed the light smirk on Kari's face, remembering the phone call afterward, knowing that Davis was thankfully still too dense to realize that Rika was trying to win him over.

Currently, within the bathroom of her apartment, Sora sighed contently, not only at feeling the warm water running down her naked being, but like the other girls, she just couldn't get Davis out of her mind, running her hands along her smooth, tanned skin as the thought of the Digidestined of Miracles continued to fill her mind.

"Oh, Davis..." Sora let out, remembering how wonderful it was to see him after two years, to see his maturity and how caring he could be toward the others, before remembering the wonderful new racket he gave her, with the design of the Crest of Love crafted into it, continuing to warm her heart.

Thinking on it, Sora could not help but mentally laugh, never imagining she'd feel this way about the maroon haired boy, remembering him as he was in the past.

When things ended between her and Matt, Sora had originally thought she might try and start something with Tai, only to find him dating at the time, which left Sora a little down, before she remembered her text conversation with Davis following, remembering how he comforted her and told her that someone as kind, caring beautiful as her would find someone one day, his care and the sincere smile he gave her helped pull Sora out of her gloom and helped her move on.

Then, when Davis came back, Sora found herself not only drawn to his personality, seeing how thoughtful, kind and considerate he was, reminding her in some ways of Tai but also different with his own unique personality, but also his muscular build, learning that he had taken to working out more as well as still practicing soccer, giving him a body most girls would dream of in their man.

As Sora continued to relax, losing herself in her thoughts, her fingers slid down her body, going lower as her mind began to produce more intimate images of the maroon haired Digidestined.

-Daydream-

Finding herself dressed in her more casual attire, an orange tank top that showed off her arms, smooth stomach and allowed a decent amount of her cleavage to be seen, a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her body, showing off her smooth legs and tight ass, Sora let out a rebellious groan at the position she was in, where the Digidestined of Love found herself tied to a chair, the only source of light being the bulb that hung just above her.

This is how this fantasy usually began for her, having seen it in a corny movie she had seen with Matt during one of their date nights, but found one scene rather kinky, and found herself dreaming about it more than often.

And after giving it some thought, Sora discovered that this was her kink, the sexual idea that turned her on.

"Struggle all you like, my sexy prisoner, but you're going anywhere." A cunning voice said from behind her, where Sora tried to turn around, but she couldn't see exactly who her captor was.

"Let me go!" Sora would yell back, before she saw a shiny coin come down from above the figure's grasp and dangle before her eyes, which before she felt herself drawn to the shiny object, unable to escape its mesmerizing swing.

"But why?" The figure behind Sora would then ask with an alluring tone, before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Afterall, you want this. You want to watch the coin and allow me into your mind."

Struggling in her seat, Sora would then feel the individual slide his free hand along her face, running it slowly up to caress and cup her chin, forcing her to stare ahead and at the coin, the sight of which would cause Sora's eyes to dull and for her to say with a lacking emotion in her voice. "I... I want this..."

"You want to obey me, you want to do as I say. I am your Master and you are my obedient sex slave." The figure said as his free hand then caressed Sora's left cheek, leaving Sora in a mindless state, unable to resist the words and repeat the mantras now filling her mind.

"I want to obey... I will do as you say... You are my Master and I am your obedient sex slave..." She would mindlessly parrot, feeling herself aroused beyond anything as she only thought of obeying, before feeling her restraints loosen.

"Stand up and face me, my sexy slave." Sora's new Master would then order, where she mindlessly obeyed after she was freed from her restraints, standing up and facing him as she awaited her next order.

Normally at this point in her fantasy, Sora would have thought of Matt or Tai playing the role of the evil hypnotist, the one to do with her as they desired, but this time, the mental image of Davis, shirtless and smirking wickedly at her replaced them, which turned Sora on even more.

"Now strip for me, my slave. Let me take in your sexy body." Her Master would then command as she would obey.

"As you command, Master..." Sora let out, doing as she was told and would proceed to removing all her clothing, starting first with her tank top, allowing her Master to see the silk red bra she wore underneath, causing the imaginary Davis to whistle lightly, with part of Sora glad her body was to his approval despite being his mindless slave girl.

Sliding her hands down her body, sensually cupping her breasts, Sora would always go for her bra, uncupping the garment and letting it drop to the floor, exposing her bare breasts to her Master, where she could just see him smile at the sight, turning her on a little more.

"You have a very nice body." Sora's Master would commented, lightly sliding his fingers along one of her breasts, circling it around her hardened nipple as Sora felt a wave of pleasure course through her body, both from her Master's praise and his touch.

"Now finish undressing. I want to see the rest of my slave's body." Her Master would command, and Sora would nod her head as she obeyed, reaching down to unbutton her jeans, bending down as she slid them down her smooth legs, revealing the silk red thong she wore, showing off her tight ass, which she would then discard and remove, along with her jeans, leaving Sora at attention, standing naked for her Master to take in her form, noticing her pussy and how it was getting a little wet.

As Sora continued to stand in place, her mind registering she was naked, but compelled by her Master's words, she would mindlessly watch on, staring ahead as Davis would circle around her, taking in her figure, his hand running along her body as he examined her being.

"Very nice. Firm, sexy, I was right to pick you as my pet." The imaginary Davis would say as his hand caressed her ass, causing Sora to sigh a little, before he would set his hand around hers', grin and tell her with an enticing voice. "Now come with me, my sexy slave. I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

"Yes Master... I can't wait..." Sora would mindlessly say as she allowed Davis to lead her to the bedroom, before finding herself standing at the foot of a bed, moaning once again as Davis would set his hands around her body, cupping and massaging her breasts.

"You have such a great body, Sora." Davis would say with a combination of desire and sincerity, continuing to massage one breast, while sliding his other hand down and to her pussy, rubbing his fingers along her slit to keep her in the mood.

"Thank you... Master... I live to serve you..." Sora would moan in reply, before her Master would remove his hand and move towards the bed, Sora watching as Davis would discard the clothing he was wearing, leaving him naked as he lay upon the bed and looked at her with a smirk.

"Now... How about we do something we'll both enjoy?" Davis offered with an enticing voice and a smile Sora found irresistible, before gesturing with his right hand for Sora to come over and saying. "Come to your Master and ride him. Let me know how good you can feel."

"Yes, Master... Your slave must obeys..." Sora would reply as she made her way onto the bed, joining Davis, straddling her Master's waist, before slowly lowering herself onto his member, sighing contently as she took his length into her folds, where she then mindlessly began to ride his cock, feeling nothing but pleasure as she obeyed.

"Sora, you are so tight..." Sora imagined Davis would say, keeping a hand on her hip as guidance and the other on her breast to keep her aroused.

"But how am I doing...?" He would then ask, smirking through his pleasure and commanding. "Tell me how amazing I am..."

"Master, you... you're so good... so amazing... so perfect...! This slave is unworthy of your perfection...!" Sora would let out in a pleasure filled reply, losing herself more and more with each moment of pleasure that passed, where she'd eventually cry out. "I am yours... I will always obey you, Master... So long as I feel pleasure... I will always obey...!"

"Good girl." Her Master would then say, slowing down in his thrusts as to give Sora's ass a light spank, which would send Sora over the edge as she finally climaxed.

-End daydream-

Letting out a moan, Sora felt her own climax as she removed her fingers from her folds, allowing the water to wash away her sexual fluids as she took a moment to catch her breath and enjoy the moment, a light smile on her face.

"I know he's too kind of a person to ever try and brainwash me, but hopefully Davis likes roleplaying." Sora thought aloud, hoping that if Davis became her boyfriend, her little fantasy wouldn't throw him off, while part of her was left curious as to what things Davis would be interested in sexually.

But shaking her head and smiling, Sora shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a red towel and began to dry her body.

"Now I need to get ready." Sora then said with a smirk as she finished, looking forward to her plan to try and win the maroon haired boy over.

Like Rika, Sora had thought out a plan of her own, one to use not only her interests to win Davis over, but also her body, knowing in the past that she had caught him checking her out every so often, even though she ignored it at the time.

'At the very least, I'll get a chance to check out that hot body of his in some action.' Sora thought with a giggle as she went to her bedroom to get changed, knowing she would be meeting Davis very soon.

-Later-

"Hey Sora, thanks again for getting me an invite here. I've heard it's a great gym." Davis said as he and Sora walked into the gym where the orange haired girl would often workout and exercise.

Looking at Davis, Sora smiled, not only at the kind praise she was given, but at the attire they were wearing.

Being a more exclusive gym that required a membership, each individual who joined was assigned a uniform, with Sora wearing a white top, a pair of matching shorts and white track shoes.

And with Davis being her plus one for the day, the Digidestined of Miracles was given a change of clothing of his own, wearing a white top, white shorts and his own track shoes, where Sora couldn't help but to check Davis out, taking in his muscular arms and managing to get a glimpse at his legs, liking what she saw.

Likewise, she noticed Davis' eyes wandering her every now and then, before he tried to look away, a light blush on his face as he tried to be modest and not look like a pervert, which Sora giggled at lightly, but kept her composure as her 'date' made their way out the back and to one of the free tennis courts.

Ready to start off her plan, Sora set her bag down, bending over to withdraw her racquet and provide a spare to Davis, managing to see Davis blushing, guessing he had caught a glimpse of her orange panties from beneath her skirt, where Sora gave a mischievous grin away from Davis' line of sight and thought. 'It's ok, Davis, I don't mind. And if you ask, I wouldn't mind showing you so much more.'

"So are you ready for me?" Sora called, her words throwing Davis off guard, blushing and stammering a little. "Wha... what...?"

"Are you ready for me?" Sora asked again, dabbling a tennis ball up and down upon the field, which caused Davis to smile, take a more focused stance and nod from his end of the court.

"I'd wish you luck, Sora, but with your skills I know you don't need it." Davis called from his side, which made Sora grin, certain that this 'date' was going to be fun, before tossing the ball and starting their game.

After playing a short match, which ended in Sora winning, not that Davis complained, even shaking Sora's hand and commenting on how her skills continued to impress him, the orange haired girl then led him towards one of the soccer fields the gym had as well, which caused Davis to grin.

"Now this is much more my game." He said confidently, only to then wipe the sweat off of his forehead and ask. "But that match took a little more out of me than I thought. Mind if I take my shirt off?"

'Yes! Do it!' Sora practically screamed in her head, wanting to see those muscles once again like she did at the beach, but controlling herself, she gave a small smile, nodded and said. "Be my guest."

Smiling back, glad to see Sora not bothered by this request, Davis slid his hands under the white top he was wearing, carefully folded the garment and set it amongst his belongings, not noticing the look of lust on Sora's face as she licked her lips, wanting to touch his muscles and feel them against her hands, with a more longing part of her hoping it would lead to so much more.

'God, he's sexy... I want him so badly...' Sora thought, doing her best to control herself and not alarm Davis to her motives, doing her best to look normal as Davis took a drink from the water bottle he had brought with him.

After rehydrating, Davis set a spare soccer ball the gym provided in the centre of their court, where the pair then played a quick match of soccer.

And despite her own skills, Davis did indeed prove to be better, not only showing that he had continued to play during his time away with his skills, but with Sora slightly distracted from his shirtless form.

As Davis managed to get the ball, planning to score another point as he headed for the goal, he saw that Sora gave chase after him, trying to stop Davis as she applied more pressure to the soles of her feet, sliding down and performing a slide kick, not only knocking the ball away from Davis, but her actions also caused Davis to trip up and ended up with him accidentally dragging her onto the floor and falling on top of her.

"Sora, I'm sorry about that." Davis apologized as he remained hovering over Sora's form, staying in place as a continued concern filled his being, leaving him asking. "Are you alright?"

Sora, however, was in her own little world, feeling Davis' arms around her to keep her safe from the fall, while her hands were pressed against his muscular chest, allowing her to feel them against her skin.

"I'm ok..." Sora assured, before looking into Davis' eyes, smiling as she told him. "But I think I sprained something, so we shouldn't move too much for the next few minutes..."

Not being a medic, but having had his fair share of soccer related injuries, Davis nodded in reply, carefully assisting Sora as he carefully pulled himself up, followed by scooping her up in his arms and holding her bridal style.

"Alright, I'll bring you over to the bench so you can rest for a bit." Davis said with a continued care in his voice as he walked over towards the bench, not noticing the massive blush, nor the blissful smile on Sora's face from the care, the contact and the obliviousness of the Digidestined of Miracles.

-A little bit later-

After Sora told Davis she felt better and claimed she was going to get ice for her fake injury, the Digidestined of Love told the maroon haired boy that she still wanted to do something a little more relaxing, suggesting a swim in the indoor pool, where he could go on ahead and meet her there.

Arriving at the pool and having changed, now wearing his swim trunks, Davis sat at the bench and waited for Sora's arrival.

As he waited, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then felt a pair of hands move over and cover his eyes, followed by a familiar and playful voice asking 'Guess who?'.

Smiling at Sora's antics, Davis took Sora's hands off of his face, turned to make light on the playfulness of the Digidestined of Love, but found he was left unable to speak as he saw what Sora was wearing.

Expecting Sora to have obtained a standard swimsuit from the gym, Davis was unable to do anything but stare at the Digidestined of Love, seeing her wearing a crimson bikini that clung to her body via a set of straps that ran up each of her arms, while a pair of crimson bottoms did what they could to cover her lower region, but from her athletic build, the Digidestined of Miracles found he couldn't stop staring at her.

"S... Sora...?" He finally managed to let out with a nervous gulp, finding all he could do was stare at her, while trying to speak, but found no words could come to mind.

Smirking at his reaction, Sora asked with a light wink. "Like it? I made it myself."

"You look great..." Davis said in reply, a blush remaining on his face as he continued to take in the sight of Sora and her figure.

Mentally smirking at seeing Davis almost entranced at her body, Sora placed her towel next to him before making her way into the water, putting a sway in her hips as she hoped to entice him a little more.

"Come on, Davis." Sora called, grinning as she asked. "Are you just going to sit there or do I have to drag you in here myself?"

Meanwhile, unbenounced to either Digidestined, peering down from one of the upper windows, Kari, Rika and Zoe, via her Kazemon form, were all spying on the pair, having watched the interaction from hiding places outside the tennis court and soccer field, before thewielder of the Spirits of Wind helped the other two up to the window so they could continue to spy, each now having frowns on their faces at what they were seeing.

"Wow. I never knew Sora could be such a tramp." Kazemon said with a growl, slightly envious of the positions the orange haired girl had gotten into with Davis, before she asked the other two girls. "Do you think being the Digidestined of Love is giving her some kind of advantage?"

"Right now, I'm not seeing love, just a love struck wannabe prancing around for his attention." Rika commented, where Kazemon looked at the redhead and replied back. "Like you did for your date?"

"That was different!" Rika said back defensively, blushing at Kazemon comparing her to the loving state Sora was obviously in.

Kari, however, held a small smirk, watching how Davis was reacting, seeing that, despite the blush on his face, he wasn't catching on to Sora's blatant attempts to win his attention, he just seemed to be enjoying the time he was spending with a 'friend', causing Kari to sigh.

'Davis... I love how cute you look when you are so clueless, but please... when my chance comes... see what I feel for you... understand that I do love you and want to be with you.' The brunette thought, continuing to watch the 'date' before the two eventually got out of the pool, Davis continuing to be the gentleman he now was as he not only offered Sora a hand out of the water, but handed her a towel, continuing to make Sora smile and for her to long more and more for Davis to be by her side, as well as by her bedside.

-Later on-

"...And it had a great sized pool. You should ask Sora to see if she could get you in too." Davis said on his end of the line as he spoke to Kari that night, the brunette resting on her stomach, her feet swaying in the air as she listened to Davis talk more about the gym than about Sora's antics.

"I'll be sure to ask her." Kari said in reply, feeling some jealousy building within her, before focusing as she commented. "But it sounds like you two had fun."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I played tennis, but it was still fun. Wonder if she'll ask Tai one day to join in. It'd be good for another soccer game." Davis said on the line, causing Kari to try and stifle a giggle, almost swooning to hear that Davis might be thinking that Sora was interested in her brother and not him.

"Maybe we could have a match?" Kari offered, blushing as she told Davis. "I know I'm nowhere near as good as you, but maybe we could invite Gatomon and Veemon to give me some assistance?"

"I'd like that, but it'll have to wait." Davis said, his tone apologetic, as if not wanting to upset Kari, before he explained. "I promised Nene I would help her out with her upcoming concert event next week. "

Kari's smile then turned into a frown as she mentally thought. 'Oh, just fucking great!'


	5. Chapter 5

Staying true to his word, Davis was preparing for the day with Nene.

Having already got up, showered, changed clothes and fixed breakfast for him and Veemon, all Davis needed to do was grab the backstage pass that young idol had provided him, then he could be off.

Returning to his bedroom, Davis saw the pass resting on his nightstand, which he set around his neck, allowing the staff and security to see his access to any and all areas was allowed.

However, after reaching for the pass, Davis noticed one of the old framed photos he had upon the nightstand, one of him and the other Digidestined, the sight causing him to smile and think. 'We've all come along way, huh.'

But looking at his friends, Davis' eyes were drawn to the younger image of Kari, his smile remained as he thought aloud. "Kari, I promise when I have the time for you, I'll make sure it's the best day you'll ever have. It'll be good to really catch up."

Overhearing Davis talking to himself, Veemon remained silent as he stood just outside of Davis' room and was left in thought.

'Should I tell Davis about the contest? I know I promised Gatomon I'd keep it between us, but Davis is my partner and my best friend. I'm certain that Kari cares for Davis, why else would she be part of this, but if I do tell him, what if this freaks Davis out?' Veemon thought, torn between his emotions.

'I'll just keep quiet for now. I made a promise to Gatomon, and I know that in the end, Davis will be with the one he truly loves.' Veemon thought, looking on at his partner and smiling, trusting his judgement, before sweating a little as he added. 'Not to mention if I say a word, the girls will all kill me at ruining their contest.'

Veemon then shivered as he thought of all sixteen girls and their partners torturing him and beating him within an inch of his life, deciding to keep the secret a secret and headed inside Davis' room, the Digidestined of Miracles all set and ready to meet up with Nene.

-Later-

Sitting in her chair in her room backstage, wearing only a robe over her undergarments, as she had yet to pick out an outfit for the show, Nene checked herself out in her mirror, anxiously awaiting for Davis' arrival.

If she was honest, the brunette idol would have to admit she was first drawn to Davis when she first saw him during their battle with Quartzmon, finding him cute, funny and brave all at the same time, and liked what she saw as she got to know him better over the years.

But seeing him again after two years at the beach party took Nene's attraction for Davis to a whole new level, not only amazed by his physical change, but his maturity as well, like someone had taken the maturity of Mikey and placed it into Tagiru, only more muscular.

Letting out a sigh, Nene rested her head in her hands as she smiled dreamily, imagining how she wished things would play out when Davis arrived.

-Daydream-

After waiting a little while longer, Nene would hear knocking on her door, before the sight of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship would come into contact with her eyes, causing Nene to smile.

"Hey, Nene. Sorry I'm late, but I saw these and thought of you." Davis would say, coming into the room and showing to Nene that he was holding a giant bouquet of roses.

The sight of all the roses left Nene blushing, smiling as she took them into her possession and said in reply. "Thank you, Davis. They're beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." The daydream Davis would then say, before moving in closer to Nene, their faces inches from one another, before Nene couldn't help but lose herself to the moment and find herself kissing Davis passionately.

Continuing to kiss her, Nene was unable to do anything as she felt Davis' hands roam along her body, feeling Davis slide his hands from around her waist and up to her shoulders, setting them on the fabric that covered her body and slid it down, leaving Nene in her pink bra and matching panties.

Breaking their kiss, Davis would look at Nene with a caring smile, his left hand gently caressing her cheek as he told her. "You continue to grow even more beautiful than I imagined."

Nene could only moan as Davis then kissed her again, before kissing around her neck and collarbone, while her hands moved up to his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

Taking command of the situation as he leads Nene to the couch, allowing her to lay upon the furniture, before he would join and position himself on top of her, the sight of the Motomiya hovering above her leaving Nene trembling with desire and need.

And as if reacting to her body's needs, Davis would resume to keeping Nene satisfied, returning to kissing along her neck and collarbone, while his right hand would run slowly along her skin, running smoothly along her stomach and going down to her panties, where his index finger lightly caressed her sex through the fabric, causing Nene to moan with desire and need.

"Davis... Davis, I want you..." Nene let out, her tone of need and longing, which would cause the imaginary Davis to stop kissing Nene and look at her with a desiring smile.

"Anything for one as perfect as you." He'd say back, kissing down Nene's body, kissing down her stomach and around her belly button, before reaching her panties.

Sliding the panties down and off of her legs, Nene felt a rush of pleasure fill her as she could feel Davis' tongue licking along her slit, his hands quickly moving back up, where they'd rest on her legs and pry them open, allowing Davis' tongue inside of her, leaving Nene moaning louder, crying out at the great pleasures she felt.

From his selflessness with their reunion, as well as what Nene remembered Sora and Rika saying about him, Nene was certain Davis would be a very selfless lover, one who would always put her pleasure over his own, continuing to allow Davis to lick her out, moaning at feeling the devotion, the love and the clear attention Davis would give to making Nene feel good.

Nene just remained on her back, her left hand running through Davis' hair as he continued in his actions, leading Nene closer and closer to her need for release, knowing that after her first climax, her daydream Davis would only continue to try and satisfy her.

"Davis... oh, Davis... I... I...!" Nene could only let out, feeling her climax get closer and closer, before...

-End Daydream-

The sound of knocking on her door snapped Nene out of her daydream, leaving her blushing brightly, before she heard the security guard call from the otherside. "Ms. Amano, there is a guest here for you, says he's name is Davis Motomiya."

"Y... Yes, please let him in." Nene stuttered, quickly berating herself for sounding so foolish as she got up and faced the door, just as it opened and Davis came in with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Nene, hope I'm not too late." Davis said, before much to her surprise, the maroon haired boy actually handed her a bouquet of roses, causing her to blush brightly, recalling her dream, before Davis replied with a modesty in his voice. "I saw a vendor outside and I felt it was appropriate and all being able to come back here and see a famous idol."

"Thank you..." Nene said in reply with a bright smile, part of her hoping her dream would come true, before her hopes were dashed when Davis looked around and asked. "So, what do you need my help with first?"

Overcoming her daydream, Nene smiled as she took Davis ' hand and escorted him to the couch.

"You just stay there for a moment. I need your help in making a final decision." Nene then said, continuing to smile at Davis, only for it to turn more devious as she turned around and prepared herself.

Waiting for Nene to show him what she needed his decision on, from his spot on the couch, Davis noticed the flat-screen television upon the wall adjacent to him, a smile appearing on his face to see the monitor broadcasting one of Nene's old performances.

"You've come along way, Nene." Davis called, his tone encouraging as he added with sincerity. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Nene said, her voice a little louder, causing Davis' head to turn towards her, before he blushed brightly to see the brunette, blushing to see that she had not only discarded her robe, leaving her standing in her bra and panties, but within her hands were a set of appealing costumes.

'Oh, I just love that look. I wonder how he'd react if I stood naked.' Nene thought with a perverse giggle, before holding one of the outfits in front of her.

"This is what I was hoping you could help me with, Davis." The young idol said, switching between the costumes as she held them over her body and asked. "Which do you like better?"

Managing to overcome his initial shock to see Nene nearly naked, Davis took the moment as seriously as he could as he looked upon each of the outfits.

Looking at the one Nene held in her left hand, Davis considered it more of a schoolgirl costume than anything, where it consisted of a white top, a red and white striped tie, with a matching red and white lined skirt.

And adding to the schoolgirl attire, thigh high stockings and a pair of black shoes completed the ensemble, keeping Davis blushing.

But wanting to be there for Nene, Davis kept his focus.

After giving the first costume a quick examination, Davis then looked at the second option, which looked like less of a costume, but it too was just as suggestive.

The top was a stunning red get up, which had white trimmings running around the shoulders, reaching down to her belly button and showing off a lot of skin, namely around her chest.

Past the top was a short red skirt that had similar white trimmings around it, acting as a belt of sorts, as well as running around the bottom, looking a little more frilly and enticing.

Red gloves and thigh high boots finished the outfit, which left Davis blushing at the choices and the radiant sexuality that came with both outfits.

But seeing Nene was comfortable with her body, to display herself as she saw fit, Davis overlooked the suggestiveness of both outfits and gave his honest opinion.

"I think the second one will work better." Davis said, gesturing to the red ensemble over the schoolgirl costume, before he added with a sincere voice. "But no matter what you wear, you'll look amazing"

Nene could not help but blush at Davis' comment, holding the red outfit close to her as she smiled and thought. 'He thinks I look amazing!'

The idol then went behind her changing curtain, coming out a moment later in her new outfit, putting on a pose as she smiled and asked. "What do you think?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that everyone will love you." Davis said in reply with an encouraging smile, already knowing Nene had performed dozens of times, but he wanted to let her know he supported her.

"Thank you." Nene said with a smile, before adding. "That pass also gives you a front row seat, so enjoy the show, and please stick around after. We haven't really had a chance to catch up since you got back."

"You've got it." Davis replied with a cheerfulness in his tone and his expression, before heading off to find his seat and to give Nene a little more time to prepare, closing the door behind him, where Nene practically fell to the couch after Davis left, letting out a dreamy sigh and thinking. 'If it keeps going this well, by the end of the show Davis might fall for me.'

-Thirty minutes later-

The crowd was going into a frenzy as Nene did her performance in the sold out stadium, standing on stage with a big smile as she sung her heart out, where most of those in attendance could only cheer for the brunette idol, while a small group in the higher up seats, consisting of Kari, Mimi, Yoshi and Yolei were all using binoculars, seeing Davis in the front row, while wondering what plans the brunette had for him tonight.

As the four continued to observe Davis and Nene's performance, Yolei had to ask. "How did you get us tickets anyways, Kari?"

"I had Gatomon hypnotize the ticket booth attendant with her Cat's Eye Hypnotism to give her the tickets." Kari said in reply, causing the other three girls to sweat drop at how willing Kari would use her partner for such a purpose.

'If I find out she'll use Gatomon's hypnosis to make Davis fall for her, there will be a price to pay.' Yoshi thought, while Yolei and Mimi, who were still surprised by Kari's actions, thought. 'Ok, love sick Kari is scary.'

The four then heard the crowd get even wilder, causing them to return to looking down, before they each let out a cry of shock and surprises, having seen Nene grab Davis' hand and pull him onto the stage, much to the maroon haired boy's embarrassment.

"Thank you to all my fans for coming to support me. However, there is one particular person here I would like to thank personally, Davis Motomiya." Nene said as she gestured to Davis, who continued to blush and laugh nervously as he waved towards the crowd.

'Bitch!' All four girls yelled in their minds, before their internal rage increased as they overheard some of the female fans of Nene start talking around them.

"Who is the cute boy?"

"Is he Nene's boyfriend?"

"Of course. Why else would she call such a cutie to join her?"

The four Digi-girls remained seething for the rest of the show, thankful that Davis went backstage after that little stunt by Nene, before it eventually ended, with the brunette idol thanking her fans for coming tonight and heading backstage herself.

'How... how can I compete with that?!' Kari mentally whined, her doubts on winning Davis over returning stronger than ever before, doubting she could be a woman like Nene, one with beauty, kindness and a clear comfort to show off her sexaulity for her man.

However, the depressed Digidestined was taken out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate, looking to see that she just received a text message, where her eyes widened in surprise to see it was from Davis.

Hey, Kari.

How was your night?

Mine was pretty cool. I got to see Nene perform, and she sounded just as good as I remembered. I just wish you could've been here.

I'll call you when I have the chance so we can talk about your day.

\- Love, Davis.

'Davis...' Kari swooned mentally, holding her phone close so that the other girls couldn't see the message, while smiling, feeling her hope return to her.

-Later-

After the show ended, true to his word, Davis remained by Nene's side as he escorted her back to her apartment, leaving Davis a little confused as to why Nene didn't just get a ride home from the limousine parked outside for her, where the young idol explained she just wanted to talk with Davis and catch up with him, unaware she wanted to spend as much time on what she perceived as their date.

"Thanks for coming, Davis." Nene said as she reached into her jacket, withdrawing her keys.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you a little having you come on stage." She then apologized, where Davis just shook it off, smiled and told Nene with a smile. "That's ok. It was kind of cool to be the star of the show."

"But it was even better to see and hear you perform. You were perfect." Davis then said, causing Nene to smile back at Davis, while inside, she was ecstatic at his compliment.

As Nene managed to unlock the door and entering her apartment, testing her luck, the young idol stopped as to face Davis, where she asked. "Davis? I was just wondering, would you like a drink before you have to go?"

"Thank you, but I'm going to have to pass." Davis said apologetically, showing he was trying to respect Nene's feelings and not show any disrespect, before he explained. "I've got an early morning tomorrow and Zoe wants me to meet up with her."

"I hope you have a good night. Again, it was an amazing show." Davis then said with a respectful bow and a remaining smile.

While disappointed that she couldn't bring him into her place and try to continue the evening into her bedroom, Nene still smiled at Davis' kindness and respectfulness, surprising him when she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing as she pulled away.

"Thank you again for coming, I hope your night is pleasant too." Nene then said as she closed the door, leaving Davis standing in shock for a moment, before shaking his head and walking down the hallway, trying not to read too much into what he thought was a friendly kiss.

Inside, meanwhile, Nene flopped onto her couch, letting out a dreamy sigh as she thought about the maroon haired man she walked home with.

'I might not have gotten him to say he loves me or anything close to it, but I won't give up that easily, he's too perfect...' Nene thought as she let her mind wander back to her fantasies of Davis, dreaming of the time when she would finally win his heart.

-Later-

"... And yeah, she pulled me onto the stage to thank me for helping her out for the evening. I've never had so many people cheering for me, outside of saving the world, of course." Davis said on the phone connection as had remained true to his word and had called Kari the second he had the chance, leaving Kari fuming at the stunts Nene pulled, both the stage and her apparent modelling stunt, trying to entice Davis like that.

"Sounds like you had a great time." Kari said through a frown, remembering watching Nene dragging Davis onto the stage and whispers from the crowd about him being the idol's boyfriend.

"It was a great night. And maybe the next time you need somebody to help you choose an outfit, that can be me? But I mean it's up to you, and you don't have to stand around in your underwear... I mean you can if you want to... wait... I didn't mean it like that..." Davis then tried to say, feeling like he just embarrassed himself to Kari, not able to see her blush, nor seeing the smile on her face as the mental image of Davis on her bed as he checked her out and changing for his viewing pleasure came to her mind.

"It's ok, Davis. I know what you meant." Kari assured, not wanting Davis to freak himself out into distancing himself from her, before giggling as she tried to lighten up the mood. "Just make sure you don't to go clothes shopping with Mimi, otherwise you'll be sitting around for hours."

"And the first hour will just be on shoes." Davis joked back, causing Kari to smile at hearing Davis sounding more comfortable and like his old self, before both laughed lightly at each other's comments, continuing their talk for a few more hours, with Davis namely managing to get Kari to talk about herself, what she had been up to and her plans, the brunette finding it sweet that Davis continued to just want to hear what she had to say, but Kari made sure not to mention the contest or her secretly spying on him, before saying good night to one another, with Kari sighing happily.

'Davis... when our date comes, please... please believe me when I say I love you...' Kari thought as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the man she loved and what kind of future they could have together.

And though Kari had fallen asleep in her clothes, overlooking her partner, Gatomon wanted to help a little as she pulled the covers over her partner, set her phone on the nightstand and turned off the lights, curling up at the foot of Kari's bed and thinking herself. 'Sweet dreams, Kari.'


	6. Chapter 6

Though the last few days had been a little hectic for Davis, Davis managed to get some time in, hanging out with the guys, doing one of the things he loved, soccer.

Currently, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was on a grass field in the middle of the park, showing his skills as he had the ball and had just outmaneuvered Flamedramon, causing him to all but collapse forward and land on his chest.

Just because they were partners didn't mean they couldn't be on opposite teams.

Continuing to move toward the opposing team's goals, with the goals being a creative makeshift of a set of trees and Wormmon's webbing as the net, Davis saw maybe Marcus was on defense, where a focused stare fell upon Davis as he prepared for him.

But showing his teamwork, Davis turned and kicked the ball over to Guilmon, catching the red dino Digimon off guard and causing the ball to slam right into their face.

However, with the strike, the ball shot into the air, allowing Takuya to leap up and deliver a strong kick, striking the ball down and managing to get it past Marcus, causing the other humans and Digimon to cheer from the side at seeing Davis' team score another point.

With the teamwork of Davis' team, the Digidestined of Miracles looked over to his friends and asked. "What's the score?"

"You are leading by two points." Calumon called happily, keeping track of the numbers as he enjoyed the match.

And though he was glad he was winning, Davis showed his care and good sportsmanship as he checked on Guilmon, looking down at the Hazard Digimon and saying. "Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Shaking his head, Guilmon gave a big smile as he got back up, before Impmon swung an arm around Guilmon and stated. "It'll take a lot more to bruise this lunk head's melon."

"Now are we just gonna sit around here all day or are we gonna play?" Impmon then asked, before Davis handed him the ball, smiling confidently as he said in reply. "We'll play."

Returning to their match, Impmon took the ball to the centre, ready to resume their game, where he Warp Digivolved into Beelzemon, wanting to give Davis a real challenge.

As the match then continued, with the human and Digimon teams working and playing as one, many of the boys watching were enjoying the match, with Calumon jumping up and down, cheering on whoever managed to get the ball, while the girls that managed to fulfil their various responsibilities watched the game, but their focus was namely drawn to Davis.

And from the way Calumon was cheering, giving all his spirit to the game, a small smile fell upon Kari at Calumon's enthusiasm, while inside, the Digidestined of Light felt some small solemn.

'Why didn't I bring my cheerleader uniform?' Kari thought to herself with a whine, imagining Davis' eyes wandering her form as she gave him a cheer, before her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the Legendary Warriors that hadn't participated in the game, noticing Zoe was not amongst the group, nor was she on the field.

This left Kari wondering what Zoe was planning for Davis, knowing that whatever the blonde had in store was happening after they were done with their game.

Feeling someone then nudge her shoulder, Kari then looked to see Yolei, a sly smile on her face as she whispered into Kari's ear. "Sora, Angie and I are going to go spy on Zoe after the game, want to come?"

Merely nodding to Yolei's words, Kari then turned her attention back on the game, sighing dreamily as she remained watching Davis, watching on as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship stood adjacent from the goals, having a chance to score another point for his team.

However, some confusion fell upon many of those watching as Davis rose his hand, picked the ball up and approached Wormmon.

"If it's ok with you guys, I want Wormmon to try for the penalty." Davis said, having noticed that Wormmon hadn't gotten the ball for as long as the others and wanted the Digimon of Kindness to feel as though he was part of the team.

"Go for it, buddy." Flamedramon said with an encouraging voice, which not only caused the other players to smile, but it filled Wormmon with joy.

"Thank you, Davis." Wormmon said as he took the ball in his first line of arms, scurried to the goal and set it down, determined not to let his teammates down.

From the way Wormmon was slowly nuding the ball, JP expected the shot to be of no serious speed, part of him empathetic for the Digimon of Kindness and wanting to just allow the small Digimon to score the point.

However, Wormmon then threw the ball upward with a surprising amount of strength, before it shot down, where Wormmon slammed his head against the ball and sent it rocketing right toward JP, who had no time to react as it slammed right into his face, causing the Warrior of Thunder to fall backwards, the ball rolling of his face and into the goal as he lay unconscious.

"It's a goal!" Calumon declared enthusiastically, while most of the others sweatdropped at seeing the force Wormmon put into the ball, as well as the sight of the now unconscious goalie.

But wanting to keep the mood of his friends in a more positive state, Davis hoisted Wormmon up, allowing the Digimon of Kindness above his head, feeling joy filling him as the others then start to cheer him on.

Kari and the other girls, meanwhile, sighed happily as they saw Davis' kind gesture, loving the considerate side to the maroon haired Digidestined, who continued to show his kindness, not only praising Wormmon, but all that had played, be it his side or the opposition.

-Meanwhile-

Within her bedroom, Zoe was examining herself in her light purple bikini, while on her bed was Ranamon, the Warrior of Water sitting and watching with an amused and slightly confused look on her face as she watched Zoe changing her outfit once again and examining her figure, moving around to check out her butt and even cupping her breasts a little.

As much as Zoe wanted to see Davis during his soccer match, knowing that she would have him for a couple of hours alone more than made up for it, already imagining her and her hopeful boyfriend on the beach together, with Davis wearing nothing but his black swimming trunks.

"So how do I look?" Zoe asked, posing before Ranamon as she set her right hand on her hip and let her left up, placing it behind her head.

"You look as sweet as a ten layer chocolate cake." Ranamon replied with a sincere and encouraging smile, only to then ask. "But aren't you and your friends takin' this contest a little to far? I mean yeah, that Davis boy was a cutie pie, but..."

Ranamon was then silenced as Zoe took her phone off the nightstand, scrolled through the photos on it until she got to the photo she snuck of Davis in his swim trunks at the beach, before shoving it into Ranamon's face, causing the Warrior of Water's eyes to gain hearts as she let out."Well hello handsome!"

"If I didn't want that sweetie Koichi as my mate, I'd be all over that hunk myself." The Warrior of Water then commented, her words causing Zoe to smile, not only at seeing Ranamon's reaction, knowing she was on board, but at now knowing who Ranamon desired, which gave the blonde an idea.

"Tell you what, Ranamon. If this date goes how I hoped, then maybe we can arrange a double date with you and Koichi." Zoe offered, leaving a continued grin on her face to see Ranamon's face light up and her to nod in reply, before Ranamon then asked. "So when do we start?"

-Back with Davis-

With their match over, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship handed the ball over to Tai, where the older Digidestined smiled at his friend.

"That was a great game, Davis. You haven't lost your touch." Tai said as he took the ball into his possession, where Davis nodded in reply.

"It was like old times." Davis said, having missed the simple things in life after his departure from his friends, missing hanging out with them, having fun with them and not having to worry about the responsibilities of the Digital World, but he namely missed out seeing Kari each day, feeling her warm smile was the thing that could always brighten him up and kept that image within as to keep going for his goals.

"If you want, we were going to get some snacks, you can come along." Agumon then offered, where Tai let out a sigh, knowing the bottomless pit his partner was.

"I would, but I promised Zoe I'd meet her in the Digital World." Davis replied, before adding. "She said she had something she needed to show me."

Tai nodded in reply, but inside, he felt something was off, especially with the girls, with him and a few of the other guys, noticing how the girls had been acting strangely even since Davis got back.

And while Tai remained somewhat puzzled, Agumon was more open with his thoughts, nuding Veemon as he commented. "Maybe Zoe likes Davis and wants him to be her boyfriend."

'You have no idea.' Veemon thought to himself nervously as he thought about what Gatomon had told him, where he noticed the way the girls were watching his partner during the game.

"Davis and Zoe sitting in a tree. K. i. s. s. i. n. g.!" Agumon continued to tease, embarrassing Davis, before Veemon said. "Ok, that's enough. Davis is just trying to be there for a friend, so just leave him alone."

Looking at Veemon, Agumon was surprised by Veemon's reaction, expecting the Digimon of Miracles to have tagged along on the joke, but found Veemon's defensiveness off, even for Veemon.

"I'll explain later, but you can't tell Tai or the others." Veemon whispered harshly into Agumon's ear, confusing the Digimon of Courage even more, but he nodded in reply none the less.

"What are you two talking about?" A familiar voice then asked behind them, causing Veemon to pale as he turned to see Gatomon's smiling face, while sensing an aura of 'don't you dare' coming off of her.

"We were just talking about Davis' date with Zoe." Agumon replied, where Veemon flinched, slammed his hand over Agumon's lips and tried to compose himself as he told the feline Digimon. "It's not a date. Davis just agreed to help Zoe with something is all. There is no date."

"I know." Gatomon said with a continued smile as she took both Digimon by the hands and dragged them off, one with a confused look on his face, the other in fear that his mate was going to make him feel a great amount of pain very soon.

Looking over at the Digimon, Tai and Davis saw Gatomon remaining in her cheerful mood as she spoke to Agumon, even hugging the reptilian Digimon, though in reality if they were in ear range, they could hear the threatening tone in her voice, as well as seeing her claws actually digging into Agumon's back, making sure he understood the situation and made sure to keep his mouth shut.

"I... I'll go with Tai and Agumon, you go meet up with Zoe, ok?" Veemon let out with a slight stutter, confusing Davis, before the maroon haired boy shrugged and said his goodbyes, leaving Tai and the others as he left to meet Zoe, while Tai remained in thought as he began to think about how Kari had been 'going off' with her friends the past few days, and why Davis seemed to be busy with the girls so much.

'I need to ask Kari about this later." The brunette thought, before realizing that Gatomon had dragged Veemon and Agumon off ahead of him, causing him to let out a cry as he tried to catch up with them.

-With Zoe-

Having arrived to a secluded beach within the Digital World, while Ranamon was in the midst of setting things up for Zoe's attempts to win over Davis as her own, Zoe had finished getting herself ready, having taken a quick dip as to allow the water run down her body and highlight her sexuality, before letting her mind drift to the fantasies she had been having for the past few weeks about the maroon haired hunk.

-Fantasy-

Always a sucker for the scenario of her and Davis alone in the forest, separated from their friends and all communication, leaving him and her all alone and to do whatever they wanted, Zoe would find herself at a pleasant loss for words as Davis would take the lead and kiss her, expressing both passion and dominance within the kiss, where Zoe would just give in and allow her fantasy Davis to do as he desired.

Things would only get better for Zoe as the fantasy Davis would guide her to her back, moaning in his mouth as one of his hands would slide from under her top and start to rub at her chest, cupping a breast.

"You have such an amazing body." The fantasy Davis would say after breaking his kiss, looking down at Zoe with a combination of slyness and desire as he kept his hand under her top, slowly rubbing her breast, leaving Zoe's face flushed.

"I could say the same thing about you, my stallone sexy." Zoe said back with a lustful purr in her voice, sliding her right hand, her fingers along Davis' body as she suggested. "But why don't we make ourselves a little more comfortable?"

As the fantasy Davis would take his hands off of Zoe's body and start to undress, Zoe would encase herself in a cocoon of data and access the forms of her Spirits, not needing to depend on the power of her D-Tector for such an intimate experience with the Digidestined of Miracles, where the Warrior of Wind would dispel the data and reveal herself in her Human Spirit form, Kazemon, only she would be lying completely naked beneath Davis, her visor no longer covering her eyes and allowing her blue eyes to look at Davis with a growing desire at seeing he had discarded his jacket and top during her alterations.

Looking at the shirtless form of her fantasy Davis, Kazemon would only moan again as she felt Davis' lips return to her, only they would move on her chest, kissing and licking around her bare breasts, causing Kazemon to grip the soil beneath her, letting it run through her clenching fingers as Davis' tongue and lips remained on her body.

"Zoe, are you sure you weren't meant to be the Warrior of Flame?" Davis would ask through his kisses, adding to Kazemon's pleasure as he slid his right hand down to her pussy, rubbing at her lower lips and commenting with a mischievous tone in his voice. "Because you are burning up."

Finding Davis' words a continued turn on, Kazemon could only moan in reply, feeling herself getting hotter and hotter, which increased as Davis' hands would slide around her body, grip her thighs tightly and manage to roll her around so that she was resting on her stomach, moaning at the feel of Davis' covered erection press and rub against her ass.

"Do you want me?" The fantasy Davis would ask with an enticing voice that he whispered into Kazemon's ear, pressing his body against her, not only grinding his ever growing member against her ass, but Kazemon would moan as she felt Davis' right hand reach up and tease her body, his fingers sliding along her nipple, playing with her physically and mentally.

And unable to control herself, Kazemon would lose it, giving into her desires for Davis as she would allow herself to be consumed by a secondary cocoon of data, which when faded, left her as Zephyrmon.

Like Kazemon, Zephyrmon was also naked, not only showing off her slender figure to Davis, alongside her larger breasts and her wet pussy, but with her mask gone, the black markings on her cheeks were seen, as were her lipstick blue covered lips.

But unlike Kazemon, Zephyrmon let loose, reacting to her beastly desires as she would turn and manage to pounce on top of Davis, using her claws to all but rip off Davis' pants and his boxers, leaving him lying naked beneath her and allowing the Warrior of Wind to take in all his figure, namely his huge cock.

"So big... Zephyrmon wants..." She'd let out, sounding a little animalistic, but in her seemingly primal state of mind, she didn't care how she sounded, all that mattered to her as far as she was concerned was mating with Davis.

Her claws dissolving, leaving Zephyrmon with her slender human hands, the Warrior of Wind would then take the fantasy Davis' cock in her right hand, lining it up with her wet folds, before slowly lowering herself onto the member, moaning in pure lust as she felt it slide inside of her.

"Davis... so big... Davis feels so good inside Zoe's pussy... Zoe has wanted this for a long time..." Zephyrmon would moan, continuing to show her lustful nature continuing to consume her, while looking down at Davis and seeing that in his eyes, he too held a similar desire of his own.

"And Davis wants to ravish Zoe all night..." Davis replied, getting in the mood himself, before sliding his hips up and down, causing his cock to slide in and out of Zephyrmon's folds.

Zoe would then find herself lost on pleasure, moaning wildly, feeling her release coming closer and closer...

-End fantasy-

"Hey, blondie, wake up!" Ranamon yelled in Zoe's ear, causing Zoe to jump as she snapped out of her daydream, blushing lightly as she saw Ranamon with her arms crossed as she looked at the Warrior of Wind with an amused smirk on her face.

"That Davis really has taken an effect on you." Ranamon commented, before saying with some warning. "Just try to keep your Beast Spirit in control, otherwise you'll wind up pouncing on top of him and be beggin' for him to ravish you like a Lopmon in heat."

Zoe's blush only grew at that statement as she remembered how her fantasies turned out in her mind for the last few weeks, causing her to wonder if her Beast Spirit was affecting her in anyway.

But unable to think on it too much, Zoe and Ranamon froze up as they heard Davis' voice in the distance, calling out for the Warrior of Wind and asking where she was.

"I'll leave you two sweethearts alone." Ranamon said as she quickly ran off, taking to the water as her hiding spot, before giving Zoe an encouraging thumbs up and making sure she was out of sight as she submerged.

With Ranamon no longer seen, Zoe smiled as she began her plan, calling out. "Davis, I'm over here."

Reacting to her voice, Zoe kept up her smile as she saw the Motomiya emerge from the woods, where she did all she could to compose herself as she saw the blush appear on Davis' face, not only checking her out in her bikini, but the quick dip had paid off as the Digidestined of Miracles continued to look her all over.

"Hey there, Davis, I was just taking a quick swim before you arrived." Zoe said as an excuse she hoped Davis would believe as to explain her in her outfit.

"That's fine with me." Davis said in reply, wiping his head of sweat and adding. "From the heat and my soccer game, I am working up a little sweat of my own."

'I can tell.' Zoe thought with a purr as she saw how his shirt clung to his chest, before, and without thinking, Davis then took off his shirt, causing Zoe to blush deeply.

'So hot!' The Warrior of Wind thought, feeling that with seeing Davis' body on display that her body was heating up.

And it only increased as Davis moved closer to Zoe, resting his hand on her forehead and commenting. "You are really hot, Zoe. You're burning up."

Meanwhile, from behind a few rocks, Kari, Yolei, Sora and Angie watched the scene, the four nearly passing out at seeing Davis shirtless once again, before refocusing as they listened in on the conversation.

As Davis took in the sights of the area, curiosity got the better of him, where Davis then asked. "So why did you want to see me?"

Having planned ahead for any questions, Zoe smiled as she said in reply. "I found this area a few days back and thought it would be a great place to set up my own date. Just like how you managed to bring Jun and Matt together, I was hoping to try my own luck with Koichi and Ranamon."

From Zoe's words, Davis asked. "You mean Koichi likes Ranamon?"

Shaking her head, Zoe corrected Davis and told him. "Actually it's Ranamon who likes Koichi, but she's just shy that all her misdeeds in the past might throw Koichi off. But in my view, I just know they'll make an adorable couple."

From the water, Ranamon's eyes were barely visible as she glared at Zoe for revealing her little secret, before smirking as she remembered the plan, knowing she would have a little payback in the end, while the girls spying on Zoe's 'date' had their own thoughts.

"I know there wasn't a rule about it, but using another couple as an excuse to see Davis seems unfair." Sora commented, before looking at Davis' body and adding. "Especially if it gets Davis to take his shirt off."

"It's just an excuse for her to walk around in a bikini to get his attention. In fact, it reminds me of someone else." Angie then said as she glared at Sora, who returned it in kind.

"This isn't going to win Davis over." Yolei cut in, her tone sounding calculated and serious as she proclaimed. "He's not the same immature kid he used to be. He's smart, kind, caring, has a wonderful personality. And it's clear he wants to be with someone who can show more than their body to him."

"Though it cannot hurt." She added with a small giggle, not only causing Sora and Angie to stop their fight, but for them and for Kari to stare at the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity with some surprise.

'She's really fallen for Davis, who would have believed it after how she acted towards him in the past?' Kari and Sora thought, with the brunette now realizing that there is a small chance she could lose Davis, especially against someone as determined as Yolei seemed to be.

Keeping her concerns silent and focusing back on Davis, confusion fell upon the girls as they saw the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship slide his arm around Zoe, pulling her close to his body.

"What happened? Why is Davis doing that?" Angie questioned, forcing the four to focus carefully on the situation, where they heard Davis say with some embarrassment. "Listen, Zoe. I know agreed to help with setting up Ranamon's date, but if I am pretending to be Koichi, do I have to be so close to you?"

"What's wrong, don't you like me?" Zoe asked with a pretend offence in her voice, causing Davis to quickly say. "No. I do like you, it's just..."

"Then we need this set up to be authentic." The Warrior of Wind claimed, setting her head on Davis' chest and saying with Ranamon's dialect. "Oh, Koichi, it was mighty sweet of you to invite me on a date."

"It was no problem, Zoe... I mean Ranamon." Davis said in reply, still feeling a little silly about the situation, but remained devoted to helping Zoe in her time of need.

"So, what would you like to do first?" He then asked, causing Zoe to pretend to think, tapping her finger to her chin and the calling happily. "How about we go for a swim? I'm as hot as two Meramon wrestlin' in a volcano."

While Zoe remained in character, not only irritating Kari and the others as the Warrior of Wind continued to move her hands all over Davis' body, but from her imitation, Ranamon was also getting a little tempered.

'I don't sound like that! She's making me sound like a two bit fool!' Ranamon thought as her head turned red in anger, where some fish that were swimming nearby quickly turned and swam away as fast as they could, as to avoid the angered Warrior of Water.

But breaking from her moment of anger, though still a little sore to how Zoe was acting like her, looking up, Ranamon saw the pair in the water, seeing that this was her cue to start the plan, while above, Zoe held back her smile, knowing that it would only be a minute or so before power over the water would cause a small wave, knocking Davis back ashore and allowing her to then pretend she was drowning.

However, some confusion fell upon Zoe as she felt the water around her seemingly tighten around her body, as if it was grasping her.

Noticing this, Davis asked. "Ranamon, are you ok?"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart, so don't you worry about little ol' me." Zoe assured, though in her mind, she questioned. 'Ranamon, this wasn't the plan. What are you doing?'

It was then things changed but not in the way Zoe had planned it out as she felt the water around her then drag her down, the sight of seeing Zoe dragged within the waters causing Davis to call her name in concern.

But before he could dive down and try to save her, Davis was pushed back by a strong force of water, pushing him back on the sands, where he could only look on with concern.

"Zoe? Zoe, where are you? Just hang on while I try and help!" He called, thinking something was terribly wrong , before trying to push past the waters, but found them continuing to repel him.

And while Davis was in concern, the girls watching just sighed, believing it was all a stunt Zoe had pulled off, where Yolei commented. "Zoe can really make a show, can't she?"

But had any of them been under the waters, they could see the state Zoe was really in.

While Ranamon had provided Zoe with air, forming an air bubble around her head, The Warrior of Water glared at Zoe as she kept her water made whip around the blonde, keeping her bound tightly.

"Ranamon, what's going on?" Zoe questioned through her gargling as she tried to remain calm, but from the way Ranamon was glaring at her, it wasn't easy.

"What's going on is we need to have a little talk." Ranamon said in reply, before saying with a great anger, flailing her arms as she let out her rage. "Stop imitating me! I don't sound anything like that, and if you keep it up you will be sorry."

"I might be good now, but if you continue to mock me, I'll make your date with Davis stink like Sukamon." The Warrior of Water added as she glared at Zoe, causing the blonde to nod nervously in reply.

At seeing Zoe complying with her, Ranamon's angered mood faded, leaving her with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ok then, sweetie, have fun." She said, dispelling the waters that bound Zoe and allowing the blonde to rush back up and resurface, where she began to slightly panic, not just from the sudden rush, but to quickly get into her act.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I've got you." Davis called, causing the Warrior of Wind to look over, keeping up her performance, where she saw the Digidestined of Miracles swimming to her, showing an obvious concern for Zoe's well being as remained pushing through the waves and he finally arrived by her side, taking her right arm and wrapping it around him as he swam back to shore.

As the duo got back to land, Davis, thinking Zoe had been through a lot after what he had witnessed, carried her back on the sands in a bridal style, looking at her with a caring and trusting expression.

"It's ok, Zoe. You're safe now." Davis said as he remained looking at Zoe, who couldn't hide her smile to be in Davis' arms, which he believed was just her smiling from being out of the dangerous waters.

"Oh, Davis... you saved my life..." Zoe then let out with a breathlessness, smiling as she softly nuzzled her head against Davis' body and added. "I guess I owe you one."

From the words, though Davis just shook his head, seeming fine with it, a thought began to dwell within Yolei's mind.

'Did she plan all of this to get even closer to his body?' The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity thought to herself, while believing full heartedly that it would take more than looks to win Davis over, causing her to mentally sigh as she remembered how her relationship with the maroon haired man used to be as she then thought. 'I need to show him that I've changed, that I want to make it all up to him.'

As Yolei thought deeper on Davis, the maroon haired Digidestined had set Zoe down, gently laying her on a beach towel the blonde had brought with her.

"Maybe we should call it a day? You look like you've been through a rough time." Davis suggested, not wanting to push Zoe too far, while still wondering what had happened to drag Zoe down and knocked him back.

Over with the other girls, each were wondering the same thing, before they heard something coming out of the water behind them, turning to see Ranamon, with a look on her face that was a mixed of annoyed and amused, walking past them.

"That'll teach that little twit not to make fun of me in her little games.' Ranamon said to herself with a smirk, before stopping as she realized that she wasn't alone, turning her head to see Kari, Yolei, Sora and Angie glaring at her, causing the Warrior of Water to gulp lightly.

"Uhh... Hey there, ladies... I um... I was just in the neighborhood and..." The Warrior of Water began to say with a nervousness in her voice, somewhat afraid of the looks that Kari and the other girls were giving her.

"Helping Zoe with her little act back there?" Kari asked as she crossed her arms, while the other three girls glared at Ranamon.

Though they knew it wasn't against the rules for the Digimon to help in some ways, they still felt bitter that Zoe had gotten outside help to try and win Davis over, leaving the Warrior of Water in her panicked state.

Back with Davis and Zoe, despite wanting to try something else, Zoe relented and agreed with Davis, but smirked as she stood back up, before, much to Davis' shock, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Zoe said, smiling as she looked at Davis with a continued gratitude and added. "Not only for saving, but also for being in my life."

Though her time with Davis didn't go out exactly as she expected, being able to kiss him meant the world to her, keeping a composed state as she left, while inside, she was in joy.

'I kissed Davis! I actually did it! Maybe the next time we see each other, I'll go for his lips and make him forget all about Kari and the others.'

Meanwhile, at seeing Zoe summon up the courage to kiss him, the other girls were fuming with rage, while Ranamon slowly backed away from them, seeing a dark aura of anger around each of them, before they all turned towards her, where the Warrior of Water paled in fear.

"Listen, sweeties. I only helped Zoe because she promised me a date with Koichi." Ranamon said, trying to defend herself, where she remained a little unsettled by the glares and the negativity driven toward her, where she offered quickly. "But if any of you need my services to plan your own dates, just ask."

The girls gave her one last glare before turning back to see Davis leave himself, each determined to win him over as they left the fearful Warrior of Water alone and returned home to plan their next moves.

-Later-

"...And then something must have grabbed her, cause she got pulled underwater quickly. I never did see what grabbed her, but I'm glad she's ok now." Davis said on the line as he spoke to Kari, who did her best to remain calm after having seen Zoe give the boy of her dreams a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds like you went through a lot." Kari replied on her end, before asking. "Davis, do you ever feel like someone should do anything for you?"

Curious, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked back. "What do you mean, Kari?"

"It's just that ever since you got back it seems as though everyone has needed your help." Kari said in reply, expressing her emotions as she added. "Don't you ever feel like you deserve a break and somebody should be by your side, to do what you want?"

"Helping you guys is what I want to do." Davis replied, causing Kari to mentally sigh at hearing how selfless Davis was, though she still wanted to get him to do things for himself.

"And if you ever need me to do anything for you, please let me know and I won't stop until I see you smile." The Digidestined of Miracles added with a continued caring voice, causing Kari to give a small sigh and for her mind to drift to a more 'suggestive' state.

'Then come over here and tell me you still want me, that you love me, and let me show you how much I love and want you.' Kari thought in her head, but kept quiet, knowing her turn to spend some quality time with Davis would come eventually, before frowning as she knew Yoshi was among the girls coming up, and she could only imagine what the auburn haired woman had planned for Davis, imagining Yoshi using her officer uniform and her handcuffs to plant ideas in Davis' head.

'I won't lose you, Davis... No matter what it takes, I will show you that I love you and that we can be together.' Kari thought with renewed determination.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few weeks had been a little hectic for Davis, finding himself being called by his other female friends for various tasks, finding he had been called over by Mizuki to go treasure hunting with her, Alice had invited him over to her place to help get his say in some clothing she had purchased, saying she wanted to lose the gothic vibe and go for something a little more colourful and welcoming, while even spending some time with Suzie, having taken her to a small carnival in Shinjuku, where he had managed to win her a stuffed DemiVeemon plush doll.

Currently, the Digidestined of Miracles found himself back in the Digital World, only beside Veemon, there were two others joining him, Yoshi and Lalamon, with the auburn haired woman no longer in her casual clothing, but in her DATS officer's uniform.

Having agreed in Yoshi's request for him and Veemon to provide her backup as she patrolled a section of the Digital World, while Lalamon was oblivious to the true intent Yoshi had, the auburn haired woman kept a smile on her face as she walked by Davis' side, glad she was finally able to spend some time of her own with him.

As Davis, Yoshi and their partners continued to walk through the small town, taking in the sights, Yoshi knew that though she had asked Davis to patrol for her, the town she had selected had one of the lowest rates of crime, allowing her to just spend her time and relax by the maroon haired Digidestined's side.

Looking at the Digidestined, Yoshi smiled sweetly at him, finding Davis smiling back at her, while in her mind, a small idea began to form.

"Davis, have you been working out since we last met?" Yoshi asked, not wanting to come on too strong as she rubbed her hand along his left arm, feeling his muscles, the actions causing Davis to blush a little at her hand on his arm.

"Well yeah... I wanted to keep in shape while I was away, so I hit the gym pretty often with Vee." Davis replied modestly, letting out a sigh when Yoshi moved her hand away and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Well it really shows. You remind me a little of Marcus." Yoshi commented in reply, her smile increasing as she added jokingly. "Only without the brash attitude that comes with him."

"He can be brash at times, but Marcus is a good guy." Davis replied, comparing himself to the fighter and telling Yoshi. "He might get into more fights than you would like, but most of the time it's because he's fighting those he wants to protect."

Nodding to Davis' words, Yoshi continued to admire Davis, finding him empathizing with Marcus and expressing his own feelings quite flattering, continuing to leave her with growing feelings for the Digidestined of Miracles.

Thinking about her feelings caused the auburn haired woman to think deeper, to think about the recurring fantasy she had of the maroon haired boy before her.

-Fantasy-

Having invited Davis back to her apartment, the second the door was closed, Davis showed his dominant side as he grabbed at Yoshi, pulling her in for a heated kiss, one Yoshi eagerly returned as she used what focus she had to lead herself and her lover to her bedroom.

Managing to get inside the bedroom, Yoshi found herself laid on her back, moaning as Davis would break from her lips as to kiss around her neck and her chest, having tied her officer's shirt around and through the top to show off her tone stomach and her cleavage, where she would feel Davis' lips continuing to kiss at her skin, while feeling his right hand sliding along her smooth stomach, before going lower.

"Oh, Davis..." Yoshi would let out, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling, expecting things to only get better between her and the maroon haired Digidestined, only to open her eyes when she felt Davis stop kissing her and found the sound of clicking to fill her ears, finding that as Davis hovered above her, now shirtless, with a sly smile on his face.

Puzzled at first, Yoshi then came to saw a set of keys within Davis' hands, before looking herself over and seeing that during the moment of passion between her and her lover, Davis had managed to handcuff her to her bed, leaving Yoshi's wrists restrained by a set of metal cuffs that were connected to the bedposts.

"Yoshi, you look so hot." The fantasy Davis would say as he took in and admired Yoshi's figure and the modifications she had made to her officer's uniform, having cut the shoulders off the top and turned her pants to a pair of shorts as to show off more of her body.

"Now let's have some fun." The fantasy Davis then said, his smirk remaining as he slid his right hand under Yoshi's top, rubbing her left breast and asking. "Mind if I cop a feel, my sexy cop?"

At his actions, as well as her position, all Yoshi could do was moan, finding herself at a loss for words, namely when she felt Davis undo and pull her top off, his right hand then sliding along her exposed left nipple, continuing to cloud her mind with pleasure.

"Davis... Davis..." Yoshi would let loose, feeling his mouth then begin to kiss along her body, his hands caressing her form as he worked his way back up, claiming her lips in another heated kiss.

Feeling his lips on hers' again, kissing her deeply as his tongue entered her willing mouth, Yoshi would feel Davis' free hand tease her a little as it slid around the hem of her shorts, giving them a small tug, before he skillfully unbuttoned the clothing and slide them down her legs, leaving Yoshi wearing nothing but a pair of red panties.

"Very sexy." Yoshi's fantasy Davis told her after he stopped kissing her and took in her form, where his smile soon turned sly, matching his tone as he teased. "You must really want me."

Running his hand along the front of Yoshi's panties, along the ever growing wet spot, the feelings continued to heighten Yoshi's desires, wanting Davis more and more.

The auburn haired woman than looked down and watched with excitement as Davis slid her panties down her legs, revealing her wet, shaven pussy, before Davis moved his head down towards her folds, where Yoshi couldn't hold back a loud moan as Davis set his hands on her legs and pushed his tongue inside of her, licking at her pussy, leaving her moaning louder and louder, while her body thrashed itself against the handcuffs.

"Oh, Davis... Oh, yes, yes...!" Yoshi cried, feeling the fantasy Davis' tongue continuing to slide in deeper, continuing to lick within, hitting all the right spots inside of her womanhood, making her want Davis more and more.

With her arms still held back, Yoshi then watched as Davis got up after a few minutes of licking her pussy, renewing her arousal as she watched the fantasy Davis lining his cock with her pussy, ready to plunge into her and...

-End of Fantasy-

"Yoshi!" A familiar voice yelled, snapping Yoshi out of her daydream as she saw Lalamon in her face, a panicked look on the plant Digimon's own face as she then added. "We've got trouble ahead!"

Surprised not only that she had allowed her mind to drift so far, but also at what Lalamon had said, Yoshi nodded in reply, while inside, she was somewhat annoyed.

'Of all the days, why did it have to be this one?' She thought, hating that such a small town would conduct crime on her date with Davis.

"Come on, let's see what's going on." Davis then said with seriousness and concern, not wanting to see any harm befall any innocent Digimon, his call causing Veemon to nod, ready to fight, before Yoshi focused, putting her duties as a DATS officer ahead and also prepared herself.

Up ahead, the two Digi-heroes and their partners saw a large crowd of Digimon surrounding a Minotarumon and Cyclonemon who were butting heads together, both looking ready to fight.

"Watch where you're going, hornhead!" The Cyclonemon yelled at Minotarumon, who glared back.

"You watch where you're going, you ugly one-eyed freak!" The Minotarumon called back with a matching angered voice, ready to throw down at any second.

"Um... what's going on?" Veemon asked a Floramon who was next watching the two Champion Level Digimon in their clash.

"They just bumped into one another and now they look like they're about to fight." The plant Digimon informed in reply, causing Veemon, Davis and Yoshi to sweatdrop, seeing that this entire incident was a misunderstanding.

"Who are you calling ugly, you cow!?" Cyclonemon yelled, before swinging his right fist at Minotarumon, causing the Digimon around them to scatter as the beast Digimon staggered back, before he let out a growl and rushed at Cyclonemon, with the pair crashing into a building in the process.

"Ok, we need to stop them before they cause any more damage." Davis said, wanting to end this fight before it got out of hand, where he drew his D-3, ready to Digivolve Veemon, while Yoshi had her own Digivice out, planning to access its power after Veemon's Digivolution.

Meanwhile, from the treelines near the town, Kari, Airu, Mimi, Jeri and their Digimon watched the scene, where Gatomon looked at the girls and asked. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"Somehow I think it will be used as an excuse to say we were 'interfering' with her date." Mimi said in an annoyed tone, wanting to go in but also not wanting to ruin her chance to date Davis before she had the chance.

While Gatomon felt a little guilty that they were allowing their contest take over their responsibilities, remaining loyal to Kari and her friends, Gatomon nodded, remaining silent as she and the girls watched the events play out.

With Davis and Yoshi accessing the power of the Digivices, ExVeemon and Sunflowmon joined in and tried to end the conflict quickly, where ExVeemon set his arms around Cyclonemon's being, trying to repel the Champion Level Digimon, while Sunflowmon was doing her best to keep Minotarumon restrained.

"Hey! Don't get involved, this is between me and that one-eyed freak!" Minotarumon bellowed, trying to push past Sunflowmon's hold and continue his fight, while Cyclonemon was just as eager to kick Minotarumon's ass for his comment.

"Let me go before I get really mad, dragon breath!" Cyclonemon yelled at ExVeemon, looking past the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, where it continued to glare at Minotarumon with a continued rage.

Seeing the two Digimon struggling against their partners' hold, Davis got an idea as he yelled. "ExVeemon, Sunflowmon, let them go!"

"What? Davis...!" Yoshi began to say, but stopped when the maroon haired boy turned to her with a confident smile and said. "Trust me."

With Yoshi nodding back, ExVeemon and Sunflowmon looked and nodded to one another, letting both Minotarumon and Cyclonemon go, where both Digimon charged at one another.

However, blinded by their anger, both mistepped and slammed into each other head first, where they both fell backwards, spirals in their eyes as they had knocked themselves out cold.

The other Digimon came and cheered to see the trouble makers dealt with, while ExVeemon and Sunflowmon reverted back to Veemon and Lalamon, both looking rather embarrassed at how they had taken down their foes.

And Veemon was a little more embarrassed as the Floramon, as well as several female Digimon, including a Mikemon and Meicoomon all circled around him, some holding pens and paper, wanting his autograph.

"You were so brave out there." The Meicoomon commented, pushing herself close to Veemon's left arm and purring a little as she added. "You looked so strong as ExVeemon, but you look adorable as Veemon."

"We had heard of how heroic you were, but we never imagined just how handsome you were in reality." The Mikemon said as she set herself on Veemon's right arm, moving her face closely to his, looking as though she would kiss him at any second.

"After such a hard battle, you must be tense." The Floramon commented as she moved behind Veemon, sliding out the vines from the flower-like protrusions that acted as her arms and began to rub his shoulders, her eyes wandering down and over Veemon's figure as she suggested. "Maybe when you are done here, you can come back to my place so I can cook you something as sweet as you."

It was now that Kari, Mimi, Airu, Jeri, Palmon and Opposumon were holding Gatomon back from rushing down and tearing the female Digimon that were flirting with her love apart.

"Let me go, let me go! I'll tear them apart, I'll use them as scratching posts! Veemon is mine! Veemon is my mate, so let me just take one swing at those tramps!" Gatomon hissed as she glared down at the sight.

'I hope Kari isn't this violent in secret.' Palmon thought with a panicked expression as she looked over at the brunette, who was doing her best to hold her partner back from not only causing trouble for them, but for the Digimon below.

As they watched Veemon try and escape his growing fanclub, Yoshi looked at Davis and asked. "How did you know what would happen?"

"As hotheaded as those two were, they weren't thinking at all. Reminded me of how I used to act when I was younger." Davis replied, remembering how his reckless actions used to get him into trouble in the past, his words causing Yoshi to nod in reply and understanding.

Looking then as Veemon was surrounded by the various female Digimon, Yoshi decided to ask. "So, is this something you'd imagine yourself in? Dozens of girls fawning all over you?"

Not sure why Yoshi would ask such a question, Davis still replied as he answered. "Honestly, not really. I can understand the concept of having so many girls liking you, but with me, I'd rather be in a relationship with one girl, a relationship I know will last."

Yoshi nodded, smiling to find that Davis wanted a normal kind of relationship, though she now realized that the idea of multiple girlfriends was not a backup plan the other girls could depend upon if they didn't win Davis over.

Finished with their small conversation, the two Digi-heroes then watched as Veemon quickly grabbed Lalamon's small feet as she floated up, trying to lift the now panicking V marked Digimon out of the crowd of female Digimon that wanted him, where Davis and Yoshi went to help their partners out of this new mess.

Seeing Veemon escaping the crowd caused Gatomon to calm down a little, while the human girls all growled at not hearing what Yoshi had talked to Davis about.

"At least her date's over with. Now I can start planning for mine!" Mimi then said excitedly, knowing it was her turn next, already having her own ideas to win Davis over while she ignored the glares from the other girls, who each waited for their chance with the maroon haired Digidestined.

-Several hours later-

After grabbing a quick lunch with Yoshi, Lalamon and Veemon, now leaving Yoshi to enjoy the rest of her day, Davis went to visit Tai and the other guys, who were all having a get together at the Kamiya's residence, where they all chatted about life, even about Davis' time overseas.

"So, Davis, meet any hot chicks while you were away?" Tagiru asked with curiosity, wanting to hear of any exploits his friend had, and if he knew any hot girls looking for someone.

"I met a lot of girls, yes, but I was too focused on studying for any dates." Davis replied, before Veemon then added. "Well there was that sorority house that invited you over to party."

"Don't remind me." Davis groaned, where he added. "It was supposed to be a campus party but somehow I ended up being the only guy invited."

Confused by Davis' tone, JP had to ask. "So what's the problem?"

"Being alone with a whole bunch of girls sounds awesome." The Warrior of Thunder then said.

"Matt, how would you feel if you were stuck in a house with thirty fan girls?" Davis asked, not even looking at the blond, thinking the Digidestined of Friendship would back him up on this.

Silence reigned for a moment, before the guys all turned to Matt, where Tai began to ask. "Hey, Matt, what's...?"

The guys then sweatdropped to see Matt now huddled in a corner, pale with eyes wide open, as though Davis' question made a mental image he'd rather forget, imagining dozens of girls, all acting like Jun used to act, trying to get a piece of him.

"Um... ok, point taken, I guess." Kazu then said, guessing that on the type of girls, it could be more trouble than it let on.

As the guys went on talking, Tai was once again in thought about how Kari had been acting strangely the past few weeks, along with Sora, Mimi and the other girls.

One thing was for sure to Tai, whatever was up with them, it all started when Davis came back.

'I need to look into this more, but who do I ask?' Tai thought to himself, wondering who would be the one to let him know what was going on.

-Later-

"... and after the two were knocked out, a bunch of female Digimon surrounded Veemon and praised him. I'm glad Gatomon wasn't around, I'd be afraid to see how she'd react to that." Davis said on the line as he talked with Kari, who was nursing a small scratch on her hand she got from her feisty partner as she tried to hold her back.

"Yeah... Gatomon can get pretty mad when she wants to." Kari said in reply, looking over from her bed and now at the curled up form of her partner, still sore from how Gatomon let loose, but she couldn't blame her partner entirely.

"So, anything happen after that?" Kari asked, wanting to hear more about what Yoshi had asked when they weren't looking.

"After seeing Veemon being surrounded by the girls, she did ask if I'd ever imagine myself in that kind of position." Davis replied, intriguing Kari as she then asked. "And what did you say?"

"Maybe when I was younger, the idea was appealing, but nowadays, honestly, if and when I get into a relationship, I'd rather it'd be with a girl that not only feels for me as I do for her, but one that will last." Davis said in reply, where Kari moved her free hand over her chest and to her heart, trying not to sigh into the phone at Davis' honest words.

'Davis... I promise we will last. Soon, soon we'll have our date and I'll tell you how I feel, just please, please feel the same.' Kari thought, wanting to just come out and tell Davis the truth, but kept quiet, knowing the other girls would not allow it.

"And can you do me a favour?" Davis then asked, before he told Kari. "Though it wasn't his fault, Veemon feels guilty about the whole incident, so can you tell Gatmon that Veemon says he loves her more than ever, that she means the world to him and that his heart will always belong to her?"

Although they were Veemon's words, hearing Davis say them, Kari felt the warmth in her heart return for part of her was feeling as though it was Davis expressing such love for her.

But after managing to regain her focus, Kari gave her reply.

"Of course." Kari said, smiling as she closed her eyes for a second, imagining what it would be like when Davis finally says those words to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing before the full body mirror hanging from her closet door, Mimi took a moment to admire the outfit she wore, consisting of a pink floral patterned top that pressed closely to her figure, showing off her breasts, alongside a white skirt and a pair of long white heeled boots, wanting Davis to like what he saw, but she didn't want him to freak out, with Mimi thinking about it beforehand and discarded the skimpy attire she had planned to wear.

'I hope Davis likes this. Not my first choice, but I'm sure I can get his attention... and maybe something else.' The Digidestined of Sincerity thought, a slyness overcoming her at the end as she closed her eyes and took to her bed, finding that even if she wanted to, she could help but think more intimately about Davis.

-Fantasy-

Imagining herself in the more skimpy outfit she was going to wear, consisting of a white top that barely covered her body, alongside a tight pair of shorts, Mimi couldn't remove the smile on her face, looking over at her bed to see Davis sitting upon it, finding the Digidestined of Miracles in just a pair of flame patterned boxers and looking at her with a smile, one of slyness and desire.

Swaying her body around, namely her hips, Mimi danced for Davis, wanting to set the mood before anything deeper occured between them, certain that when the time was right, Davis would rock her world.

Keeping up in her movements, Mimi found she was unable to resist any longer, dancing her way towards the fantasy Davis with a continued sexy sway in her hips as she joined the maroon haired Digidestined on the bed, only to moan with eagerness and lust as the imaginary Davis grabbed at her, pulled her into his lap, before engaging Mimi in a passionate and longing kiss, the actions Mimi eagerly returned.

As the pair remained making out, Mimi continued to moan, which was muffled within the fantasy Davis' mouth, feeling his hands roaming along her body, feeling them not only sliding along her skin, but she could feel he was starting to strip her.

Both helping her imaginary Davis and following his lead, Mimi broke their kiss, allowing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to take off her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, while she tugged lightly at the hem of his boxers, wanting to see what Davis was packing.

And after Mimi got a little more dominant and lay her fantasy Davis on the bed, after she discarded her shorts, allowing her imaginary lover to see she was also without panties, revealing her shaved pussy, Mimi slid Davis' boxers down, tossing them aside, where she was left staring with lust at the naked form of the Motomiya, namely his erect cock, or at least how she imagined it would be.

Breaking the silence, the fantasy Davis then asked with a sly and enticing smile and matching tone. "Like what you see?"

"Funny. I was going to say that." Mimi said back, her tone copying the seductiveness of her lover, before leaning in and giving him another passionate kiss, which left Mimi more and more aroused, not only feeling his hands roaming her body, but she could feel his member against her slit, encouraging Mimi even more and to go to the next part.

Breaking her kiss with her imaginary Davis, Mimi lined her body up, resting her hands on his chest as she positioned her pussy above his cock, her excitement rising as she could feel the throbbing member so close to her, knowing that with one push, she would know the pleasures of having Davis inside of her.

Expecting the next moment to be nothing but bliss and pleasure, it was cut when a sudden ringing filled Mimi's ears.

-End fantasy-

Snapping her eyes open and blushing to herself at her daydream, Mimi heard the doorbell ring once again, realizing that the real Davis had arrived, and it was now time to put her 'date' into motion, quickly jumping out of bed and checking herself in the mirror one final time before rushing towards the front door.

Remaining calm and collected, Mimi opened the door, part of her optimistic side expecting Davis to be taken aback by her beauty, finding that as the Digidestined of Miracles came into sight, his eyes wandered along her attire for a moment, before he spoke.

"Nice outfit, Mimi. I see you still are on the top line of fashion." Davis commented, believing Mimi was being Mimi and was wearing the outfit as another of her trends.

And while Mimi smiled back at Davis' words, inside, she was left thinking. 'Not the reaction I wanted, but it's a start.'

"Thanks, Davis. Come on in. I've got what you told me to get in the kitchen." Mimi then said with a smile, moving out of the way to allow the maroon haired hunk into her apartment, making sure that the door was locked, believing if she left it open, then the girls would manage to sneak in and spy on her date with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, throwing her off her game.

The pink haired Digidestined had decided when the contest started to use Davis' cooking skills, as well as her own interest in cooking, as her way in, having invited him over to show her how to cook using some of the teaching skills he learned overseas.

And quickly making her way into the kitchen, Mimi was ready, looking forward to spending time with Davis, having him all to herself.

A few moments later, Mimi was listening to Davis as she cut some carrots on a cutting board, not only liking the attention she was getting, but also liking what Davis was telling her, thinking that she could hopefully at the end of this cook up a nice meal for the two of them.

"That should be enough to go with the chicken." Davis said as he looked at the cut up carrots, as well as the chicken that was in the pot nearby and steaming.

"Thanks, Davis. You know, you're a really good teacher." Mimi said with a smile as she put the carrots into the pot, adding the spices Davis left out for the meal, while Davis rubbed his head, a little embarrassed by Mimi's praise.

"Thank you." Davis then replied, before adding with a sincere smile and tone. "And you're a great student."

At Davis' reply, Mimi blushed, happy from Davis' own praise toward her, while the suggestive thoughts of her as a student and him as her teacher in a more intimate way came to her briefly.

But quickly shaking those thoughts and bringing up a new subject, Mimi quickly asked. "Davis, what do you think of my hair?"

Curious, Davis asked back. "Your hair? Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you like it dyed pink, brown, or is there any colour or style you think would look good on me?" The Digidestined of Sincerity explained in reply, imagining herself with various hairstyles, including having it down her back and dyed deep blue, set in twintails and dyed blonde, even imagining having her hair similar to Kari's, cut short and dyed light brown.

Thinking for a moment and taking Mimi's question with a real seriousness, Davis then shrugged and replied honestly. "Honestly, I like your hair the way it is, though my opinion could be considered biased, since this is the look I first met you in."

"And besides, you shouldn't think too much on how others look at you, you have beauty and inner beauty that make you a wonderful person." The Digidestined of Miracles added, which flattered and warmed Mimi's heart, never imagining Davis of all people to say such deep and considerate words.

"Oh, Davis..." Mimi let out, unable to help herself as she moved to him, wrapped her arms around his form and hugged him, surprising Davis at Mimi's actions, but reacting to her, Davis set his arms around her, embracing Mimi back, a little confused as to what had caused Mimi to ask her question, let alone why his opinion seemed to set her off, but he wanted to remain supportive.

As Davis kept his arms around Mimi, giving her all the time she needed, resting her head against his shoulder, a small but devious smile appeared on Mimi's face.

'If any of you are watching, take in the show.' She thought, betting Kari and the other girls would lose it to see Davis with his arms around her body and embracing her.

Unbeknownst to her, through the slits in the window blinds behind her, several pairs of eyes were glaring at Mimi's back as they watched the events play out.

After breaking their embrace when they heard a whistling, the pressure of the chicken close to being overcooked, Davis and Mimi refocused and finished cooking the meal, finding it coming out pretty good.

And after both had set a plateful, they sat down and continued their conversations as they ate, enjoying the meal they had made together, as well as each other's company as they continued to savour the food, with Davis enjoying being with a good friend, while Mimi smiled at the man she hoped could be her future boyfriend, stirring her fork around the plate as she stared at Davis dreamily, already imagining them dating and deeply in love.

But making sure to keep focused, Mimi broke from her daydreaming whenever Davis would pay more attention to her.

-Meanwhile-

Hawkmon was still trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess as he found himself hanging upside down by his feet, his arms wrapped up, with Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Takuya, Tagiru, Gumdramon and Marcus surrounding him, each looking for answers.

Despite acting normal, the guys could easily tell something was off with the girls the past few weeks, and knew it correlated with Davis' return.

None of the girls seemed to want to answer, avoiding the questioning as much as possible, and it seemed that when Davis was mentioned, their attitudes would quickly change, with some of the girls acting more friendly, some panicking and trying to change the subject and others losing their temper, storming out or forcing out those questioning them.

The female Digimon were just as evasive, and none of the guys wanted to get on Renamon's bad side, knowing what she could do when she wasn't angry, leaving only three Digimon they could get answers from, and two didn't speak normally, leaving poor Hawkmon in his current predicament.

"Gentlemen... might I inquire as to why I'm hanging upside down?" Hawkmon asked with some worry, a part of him already having an idea as to what the others wanted out of him.

"The girls have been acting strange for weeks now, and we know it involves Davis somehow. Everytime we ask them, however, they evade the questions, along with most of the female Digimon, while Renamon just scares us." Tagiru admitted, causing the others to glare at him for his comment.

"We're not going to get anything out of them, so that left you and the PawnChessmon, and since they don't speak, that leaves you so, what the heck is going on?!" Tai asked, having noticed a change in Kari's behavior, concerning him as her older brother and wanted to know what the real reason behind her actions were.

"I can't say anything. I promised to keep quiet." Hawkmon replied with worry, knowing that Yolei, as well as the other girls, would have his head if he spoke about their contest.

"Figured you'd say that so..." Takuya started to say with a grin, before pulling out a pair of tweezers, along with Agumon, Gabumon and Gumdramon, causing Hawkmon's eyes to widen as the Warrior of Flame then said. "You either tell us or we'll pluck your feathers until you're bold."

"You... you wouldn't..." Hawkmon stuttered, starting to sweat and freak out as the four slowly approached the bird Digimon, each ready to start defeathering him, before fear and panic finally overcame Hawkmon as he yelled. "Alright, Alright! Just please don't tell them I told you, they'll kill me!"

"Deal. Now, what's going on?" Matt asked, where Hawkmon proceeded to explain everything, from when Davis came back, with Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Kari drawn to him, to the day at the beach, and finally about the contest, where the other guys were left in a state of bewilderment and disbelief.

"Wait... All of them are after Davis?! What the heck?!" Tagiru let out, not sure if he should feel glad for the maroon haired boy or jealous to the point of punching him in the face.

'I'm just glad Henry isn't here to hear this.' Takato thought with a sweatdrop, knowing Davis wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm Suzie, but he was unsure how his best friend would react to his younger sister going after a guy his age.

"So wait, all of them? Nene, Angie... Airu as well?" Tagiru then asked, shuttering a little himself as he thought about the blonde and her... obsessive nature, genuinely feeling sorry for Davis now if Airu applied the same methods to get the maroon haired Digidestined as she did to obtain cute Digimon.

"Yes, all of them. They agreed to each having one chance to spend a couple of hours with Davis and try to win his affection." Hawkmon explained, before Tai's eyes widened in realization.

"Just back up for a moment. Kari is in on this too?! Since when did she see Davis like that?!" Tai asked in shock.

While he knew things didn't work out for Kari and TK, he was somewhat surprised how she went from just being a friend with Davis to getting involved with this.

"I'm not completely sure." Hawkmon confessed, before making sure no harm befell him as he told the brunette. "But from what Yolei told me, while we all managed to stay in contact with Davis and Veemon after they left, Kari spoke with Davis everyday, talking for hours on end."

'That... explains the phone bills.' Tai thought in his head, remembering hearing about how the family's phone bills were higher for the past two years, while Takuya and Takato were both having mixed feelings, especially knowing that both Zoe and Jeri were interested in another guy.

"I would advise not approaching them on this or getting in the way, the sixteen of them have been rather... aggressive about all of this, and I'd rather not be in their way if they were to vent their frustrations." Hawkmon then informed the guys, remembering the rage he saw in Yolei and the girls around her when they spied on Davis' dates.

"Well... I guess we just have to wait and see who Davis picks then... and wait for the fallout." Gabumon said in defeat and worry, part of him scared of what the other girls will do if or when Davis picks one of them, leaving the other guys frustrated and still stuck between congratulating Davis or kicking his ass.

-Later-

"...And after that, the meal was done. If you want, I can show you how to cook it later, it's a good dish." Davis said on the phone line as he talked to Kari, who was lying on her back on her bed, sighing mentally at Davis' kind words, while trying to push the mental image of Mimi hugging him out of her mind.

"That's sweet of you to offer, Davis. Thank you." Kari replied, continuing to suppress the thought of Mimi all over Davis and replacing it with a date between him and her, imaging them in her apartment, smiling and laughing as not only had dinner together, but at how close they were as they prepared it, imagining Davis having his arms around her from behind as she reached for some seasonings for the meal, before she would turn her head around and kiss him, feeling him kiss her in response.

But the brunette knew she had to be patient, with Jeri, Angie, Airu, Miki, Megumi and Yolei still to go before her turn, and out of all of them, her fellow Digidestined was the one who worried her the most, not only because of her seemingly strong interest in Davis now, but the fact that, out of all of them, Yolei knew Davis just as well as she did, and Kari wasn't sure how their date would turn out.

'Just hold out, my love. Please wait for me and I promise, when my turn comes, I will tell you exactly how I feel, and maybe we can start over, just you and I.' Kari thought in her head, knowing that while she didn't give as much attention to Davis as she could've when they were younger, she knew she could be a great girlfriend if she put her mind and heart into it.


	9. Chapter 9

Remaining silent, the boys kept their distance between themselves and the girls for the next few weeks, with most of the girls who had yet to have their chance to be with Davis finally getting their chance to win his affection.

While Jeri and Angie had gone for more classic set ups for their dates, having asked Davis to a movie and spend a little time with him, Airu was more assertive, flirting with him non-stop during their date.

But what stunned most of the boys was learning of Megumi and Miki's time with Davis, both agreeing to work together and had organized it so they both would be dating him at the same time, not only trying to put themselves at an advantage over the other girls with the temptation of having two women instead of one, but being long time friends and even 'experimenting' with each other in their early DATS years, Miki and Megumi didn't mind their more intimates of thoughts including Davis and their friend.

However, while he tried to keep quiet about it, with the way the girls were acting, namely his sister, Tai couldn't take it any longer and decided to confront Kari, to talk her out of this contest idea.

"Kari, you got a moment?" Tai asked as he opened the door to her bedroom, seeing his sibling hastily gather her things to head out.

"Can't it wait, Tai? I have to be somewhere soon, and I don't want to be late." Kari replied, wanting to see how Yolei's date with Davis would go, a part of her actually afraid that she might lose Davis to her.

But as she was about to walk past Tai, the brunette stopped when her older brother got in front of her, a serious look on his face as he said. "Now, Kari. I know about the contest."

At hearing this, Kari's eyes widened, a blush appeared on her face, before she shocked Tai as she then yelled in anger. "Who told you?!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are getting involved in something so lewd." Tai replied, before saying with continued seriousness. "I've tried to keep quiet, but I'm putting my foot down."

"Gatomon wouldn't betray me, nor would Biyomon or Palmon betray Sora or Mimi..." Kari mumbled to herself, ignoring her brother as she tried to figure out who ratted her and the girls out, earning a tick mark on Tai's forehead.

"Kari, are you even listening to me?" Tai questioned as he continued to glare at Kari, wanting to express his protest to the contest, but found Kari continuing to ignore him.

"I know Renamon wouldn't betray Rika... none of the girls would... Hawkmon...! It has to be Hawkmon, Damn you Yolei...!" Kari then said to herself with growing anger, thinking that Yolei had allowed Hawkmon to tell the guys to try and spoil her chances.

"Kari will you...?" Tai started to say as he got close, only to be shocked when Kari grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to her face as he saw an anger in her eyes, an anger he never saw before.

"Did you tell him?! Did you tell Davis?!" Kari asked in pure anger, and for the first time in his life, Tai was terrified of his younger sister, causing him to stutter a little as he replied. "N... no... Davis doesn't know about it..."

"It better stay that way... I threw away the chance to be with him before and I won't lose him again, do you hear me?" Kari then questioned, continuing to express a dark side to her as he stated. "If any of you tell him, I'll make your lives a living hell!"

Just nodding to Kari's words, too afraid to speak, inside of his mind, Tai managed to think through his fears. 'I've never seen Kari like this. This side to Kari is out of control. Hawkmon was right, they are crazy over him.'

Seeing her brother nod to her words, Kari let go of his collar, causing him to fall back on his ass as he watched her turn and leave and go spy on Yolei's date, and to inform the girls about the 'traitor' in their midsts.

-With Yolei-

While it was finally her turn to spend time alone with Davis, having already planned an idea to win his affection and to help him see her as more of a woman than a friend, taking it easy for the moment, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was on her stomach and relaxing on her bed, her feet slowly swaying around as she read the book Davis had gotten her for the fifth time, causing a smile to appear on her face.

As she continued to read, Yolei imagined the protagonist in the story was Davis, replacing the love interests in the main character's life with herself, before sighing dreamily as she read one of her favourite parts, imagining herself dressed in a beautiful purple gown as she was being held by a shirtless Davis, who then moved in and kissed her deeply, leaving the imaginary and the real Yolei both blushing and flustered at the actions.

Letting out a sigh, Yolei rolled over, resting on her back with one arm over her head as the other lay at her side with the book in it, where the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity couldn't help but chuckle a little as she thought about how she was acting.

"If somebody told me I would fall in love with Davis Motomiya, I would think it was a joke, but now... it just seems like a really good dream I want to come true..." Yolei sighed contently, knowing that like Kari and her friends, she was losing herself a little to Davis and to the contest, but she decided to accept these feelings.

But more than the other girls, at least the ones she spied on, Yolei didn't just want to be with Davis for his body, which wasn't bad in her opinion, but also for his personality, realizing over the past month or so how much of him had changed over the years and yet how much of Davis had remained the same, realizing that she might have overlooked how great he was in the past, and mentally kicked herself for her blindness.

'I was a real pain to Davis, always arguing and disagreeing with him, even when I knew deep down he was right from time to time.' Yolei thought as she continued to mentally berate herself, one instance she recalled how she found herself up against a Snimon, trying to talk it out of its frenzy, before Davis jumped in, saving her as it looked as though it was about to swing its scythe-like arms at her, causing the past Yolei to just yell and blame Davis for the eventual fight against the insect Digimon, while now realizing that he moved to save her life and that the fight was inevitable.

And the more she thought on their past, the more Yolei realized how brash she was with Davis, which filled her with regrets for her past actions, while also feeling slightly jealous as she remembered how affectionate Davis used to be with Kari, who now after all this time, wants to return it.

'But Kari rejected him... maybe he's moved on.' The purple haired girl thought, not wanting to shine any negativity on her friend, but with the chance to be with Davis, she hoped the crush he had on Kari had faded over the years, turning to a stable friendship.

After breaking from the past and looking at the clock on her nightstand, seeing it was close to her time to set her plan into motion, Yolei quickly got up and got herself ready, preparing herself to go visit Davis for their 'Date', hoping that she could start something wonderful with the maroon haired boy.

-Several minutes later-

Leaving the apartment complex and making a quick walk through Odaiba, Yolei had arrived at the Motomiya's residence, where she stood before the door to Davis' apartment, taking a moment to capture her breath, before knocking on the door, ready for whatever would happen in the end of this date.

Opening the door, Yolei smiled to see Davis, before she found herself blushing, unable to do anything but stare at the Digidestined of Miracles, for he wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing her to take in his muscular and developed figure.

"Hey, Yolei." Davis said with a kind greeting, curious as to why Yolei had shown up, as well as why she seemed so flustered, before looking himself over, where he blushed a little, rubbed the back of his head and told her. "Sorry about this. You caught me in the middle of a workout."

Recovering over his little embarrassment, Davis gave a more kind smile as he offered. "If you can wait a moment, I can throw on a shirt, then we can talk?"

"S...sure, no problem..." Yolei replied, trying to fight back a nosebleed as her mind supplied her of images of Davis' muscular chest close to her, his arms wrapped around her, and so, so much more.

While Davis moved aside, allowing Yolei to come in and make herself comfortable, the maroon haired Digidestined made his way to his bedroom, not minding the company as he kept the door open and slipped a plain white t-shirt over his body.

And as Davis put his shirt on, Yolei continued to stare at him, while noticing the conditions of his bedroom, noticing how there were no clothes scattered on the floor, the floor itself cleaned, the room organized, how it seemed so clean and in such a great state.

Despite seeing now neat Davis kept his room, Yolei couldn't help but let her mind wander as she imagined cleaning for Davis...

-Fantasy-

With a content smile, Yolei walked around the living room, a feather duster in right hand as she cleaned, knowing Davis was watching her from the couch, taking in her body in the sexy and skimpy maid outfit she wore, consisting of a black top, a pair of black panties that barely covered her figure, while thigh high stockings covered her legs and a pair of black high heeled shoes adorned her feet.

But wanting to show off both her body and that she was in uniform, a tiny white skirt was set around the front of her waist, though it was transparent, her hands were covered by a pair of white gloves, a white maid frill rested atop her head, while a tiny black colored tie was set around her neck.

As Yolei continued to clean, making sure to bend at the right moments to allow Davis to see either down her cleavage, or give him a great view of her ass as she bent over, the purple haired girl kept a smile on her face at her handiwork, knowing that her actions were enticing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"Not a bad job." The imaginary Davis eventually commented, moving his hand out and rubbing her ass cheeks as she remained bent down, the feeling of his hand on her ass and the more submissive position she was left in, turning the purple haired girl on, before feeling Davis give her ass a playful slap.

"But you have a long way to go before we are even." He then said, gaining a sly smile on his face, switching between rubbing and slapping Yolei's ass as he asked. "Isn't that right, my sexy slave?"

"Yes, Master... I must continue to obey... I must be your slave maid until you feel we are even..." Yolei moaned in reply, allowing her subconscious guilt toward herself to cast her in a slave role for the fantasy Davis.

"Good girl." The fantasy Davis said as he stopped slapping and just rubbed Yolei's ass, causing her to keep moaning at the feeling, enjoying the soothing actions of the man she fantasized as her Master.

Feeling her imaginary Master take his hand off of her ass, Yolei was left a little solem, before the sound of unzipping filled her ears, which caused Yolei to look over her shoulder and gain a lustful smile, seeing Davis had undone his jeans, revealing his erect member to her.

"Now that you're done with the room, you can get to cleaning my cock. Give me another great blowjob, my pet." The fantasy Davis said with a continued slyness and dominance in his tone, where Yolei turned, got on her knees, took hold of his manhood and nodded.

"You slave obeys." Yolei replied with a lustfulness in her voice, before opening her mouth and moving her head over Davis' cock, filling her with a continued content as she slid her mouth up and down the imaginary Davis' member, smiling around the cock that filled her mouth at the sounds of Davis' groans.

'I must obey my Master, I must always obey my Master.' Yolei thought as she continued in her actions, looking up at Davis with longing eyes as he stared back at her with a continued grin, before setting his hand on the back of her head and guiding her in her blowjob.

Remaining on her knees and between the fantasy Davis' legs, Yolei happily sucked his cock, continuing to feel pleasure herself from the groans and praise she could hear her Master letting out.

"Yolei..." The imaginary Davis then let out, keeping a tight hold on the back of her head, with the purple haired girl knowing he was going to cum soon, causing Yolei to give it her all, wanting nothing more than to her her Master call her name from the climax she would give him.

However, after several minutes, the imaginary Davis removed his hand off of Yolei's head, disappointing her for a brief second, before the sight of his erect member renewed her excitement.

"You did such a good job, so I think you should be 'rewarded', my sexy slave." The fantasy Davis said with a continued sly tone that Yolei found irresistible, leaving her smiling back at her Master, knowing what was to come next.

Acting to what she knew they both desired, Yolei slid off her panties, revealing her shaven and wet pussy to her Master, finding herself getting more excited as Davis reacted by standing, setting his arms around her and...

-End Fantasy-

"Yolei? Yolei?" She heard the real Davis ask as he snapped his fingers before her face, causing the purple haired girl to snap from her fantasy and look over to see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship back in the room with her, causing her to blush a little at the embarrassing scene she found herself in.

But looking at the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, Davis remained a gracious host as he asked with a kind smile. "Is there anything I can get for you, Yolei?"

"A glass of ice water, please..." Yolei replied, wanting to cool herself down before she did anything rash, where Davis nodded and left, leaving for a moment and going to the kitchen to get Yolei her drink, before coming back with a glass of ice water, which the purple haired girl quickly drank.

Showing his comfort around Yolei despite their past arguments and that they were indeed friends, Davis took a seat on the couch, sitting beside Yolei, where he looked at her with a curious expression and asked. "So what brings you over to my place?"

"Davis, I have been thinking a lot about this, and please hear me out. I know we used to get into all kinds of fights when we were younger, we used to argue about everything, which makes me now regret how I treated you." Yolei began to say, expressing her regret, which was cut abruptly when Davis set an arm around Yolei and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hey, there's nothing to regret. We were both young back then and I wasn't exactly innocent in our fights either." Davis replied, not wanting Yolei to get so hung up on their pasts, just for them to move on and be friends.

At Davis' words, Yolei had to ask. "So you forgive me, just like that?"

"Only if you forgive me." Davis replied, continuing to smile and keep up his friendly attitude, causing Yolei to smile back at the maroon haired Digidestined, while inside of her, there was a tiny part that just wanted to move on in, throw her arms around and kiss Davis.

"Still..." Yolei then said as she got up with a determined look on her face as she then added. "I want to make it up to you anyways, so let's go out and do something you want to do, something you haven't had the chance to do since you got back."

"Alright." Davis said with a smile, one that caused Yolei to mentally swoon as she imagined him smiling like that all the time for her.

-Hours later-

The duo of Digidestined spent the day all around Odaiba, going to various places Davis wanted to visit since he got back, while having lunch together at one of his favourite ramen stands.

All the while, the pair talked and chatted with one another, with the purple haired girl smiling and laughing, even quietly as she saw in the corner of her eyes a majority of the other girls spying on her trying to keep up and remain hidden.

And though Yolei wanted to try and make it up to Davis, she found that he paid for everything they did, showing his generosity and that the bad blood they shared in the past was no more.

Eventually, the duo started to make their way back to Yolei's apartment, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity decided to ask a question that would help her determine how Davis felt.

"So, quick question, Mr. Hotshot, meet anyone interesting while you were overseas?" Yolei asked in a tone that said she was looking for something to tease with, but in reality, she wanted to see where Davis' heart stood.

From the question, Davis blushed a little, surprised by the sudden topic, before shaking his head and saying. "No, not really. I tried going out with a few girls I met while I was there,but none of the dates felt right to me."

"I had a better time with you than I did with all those dates combined." The Digidestined of Miracles informed offhandedly, causing Yolei to blush a little at the comment, but she knew she had to stay focused.

"So what was wrong with them?" Yolei asked, though deep down, she knew the answer.

"I don't know, I guess I'm still waiting for the right person." Davis replied, leaning against the railing for a moment, where Yolei then joined him and gained a disappointed, but understanding smile.

"You still love her, don't you?" Yolei asked, not as angry or depressed as she thought, especially when Davis let out a sigh, confirming her suspicions.

"Yeah I know, pathetic right?" Davis replied with a soft smile, causing Yolei to smile back, shake her head and say. "No, it's... it's romantic, really."

But curious, she had to ask. "Why not just tell her?"

"Because I'm afraid of the answer." Davis said in reply, surprising Yolei a little to hear Davis use afraid to address himself in a sentence, where she remained silent and allowed the Digidestined of Miracles to speak his feelings.

"Things have been so good for us over the years... I know she and TK aren't together, but I don't want to say anything that will push her away from me forever." The maroon haired Digidestined informed, leaving Yolei with a mix array of feelings for her friend.

'Oh, Davis... if you only knew.' Yolei thought to herself with a sad smile.

She knew, right then and there, that she and the other girls never had a chance, that the moment Kari had her date it would be over, and despite how much she wanted Davis, she didn't feel angry or upset, but rather supportive of the pair now, now thinking that them together could help easy the pain of the past for them all.

Moving away from the railing, Yolei then surprised Davis as she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, keeping her smile as she pulled back and said. "You shouldn't be afraid, sometimes love takes twists and turns before it finds its way."

"Who knows? Maybe if the circumstances were different, we would be dating." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity added with a continued smile, her words causing Davis to smile back at Yolei.

"You'd make a great girlfriend." Davis commented, before thanking her for her kind and supportive words.

"We might've grown out of our fighting, but it seems you're still the smarter one out of us." Davis then said, feeling a boost in his confidence, feeling as though he could tell Kari how he felt about her, but he wanted to do it right.

But before letting out his love, Davis decided to assist Yolei on her own, where he said. "Yolei, I know things didn't go so well with you and Ken, but I think you should give it another go. It's like you told me, love takes twists and turns before it finds its way, and there's no doubt in my mind that you can make it work with Ken. I know he still loves you and I bet you feel the same about him."

Yolei couldn't help but smile at Davis' words, not only for how caring he sounded, or how he used her words on her, but because he was right.

It was only distance and their changing schedules that caused her and Ken to split up, but now there was no distance.

She only hoped he would accept her again after all this time.

"Thanks, Davis. You're a good man, when you want to be." Yolei replied, giving a grin as she said the last part, which caused Davis to let out a chuckle, before he bid good night and left, expecting Yolei to go back into her apartment.

Instead, however, Yolei left in the opposite direction, for there was someone she needed to speak with.

-A little bit later-

Within her bedroom, Kari was pacing with a furious look on her face, having lost Yolei and Davis in her and the other girls' chase to keep up with the pair, leaving her unsure as to what Yolei had done or said with him.

'What did she do? What did she say?' Kari thought anxiously, afraid of losing Davis to Yolei, before a knock on the door got her attention.

"Kari, Yolei's here to see you." Tai said from the other side, causing the younger Kamiya to narrow her eyes as the door opened, revealing Yolei, who held a smile on her face as she closed the door and made her way within, before Kari heard the main door close, letting her know Tai was smart and got out.

"So, how was your date?" Kari asked as she sat in her desk chair, a little venom in her voice as she spoke, but Yolei paid no mind as she sat on the bed, where a small dreamy look appeared on her face.

"It... It was amazing, so wonderful and perfect! He was such a gentleman, just wonderful to be around and..." Yolei started to say in an excited voice as Kari's expression grew darker and darker, before the brunette gained a confused look as Yolei then turned to her with a soft smile and said. "And you are the luckiest girl in the world."

"Huh?" Kari let out in confusion, causing Yolei to keep her smile and explain. "After all this time, he still has feelings for you. He still loves you."

Kari's eyes widened at hearing what Yolei had said, her heart beated loudly as she whispered. "He.. He still loves me...?"

Nodding in reply, Yolei then said with assurance and pride for her friend. "He never stopped, so this contest, the other girls and I, we never stood a chance, we just had a good time in the end. All you have to do is tell him how you feel and he's yours'."

Kari felt happiness, joy and bliss, hearing that the man she loves loves her back, causing her to smile brightly as she thought about a future with Davis, imagining them on an official date, knowing it would be the most perfect night of her life.

However, as quickly as those feelings surfaced, so to did images of her past, of her brushing Davis off, purposely flirting with TK to make him jealous, of belittling him for everything he said or did, causing Kari to start to tear up, confusing Yolei as she saw the change in her friend.

"How... How can he still love me after all I did to him? I rejected him... I made him feel insignificant, I... I don't deserve him... I..." Kari started to say as she felt the guilt of her past catch up to her, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"We all made our mistakes in the past with him, but Davis is a very forgiving and a very loving person, just listen to the light in your heart and I know everything will work out in the end." Yolei said in reply as she rose up, set her arms around Kari and gently hugged her, comforting her friend.

"He.. he deserves better... He..." Kari kept saying as Yolei comforted her, eventually allowing the brunette to tire herself out and fall asleep in Yolei's embrace, where the purple haired girl gently set Kari on her bed and headed back to her apartment complex.

Though she couldn't hold the laughter at seeing Hawkmon looking bald when she arrived home.


	10. Chapter 10

Excitement filled Davis as he checked to make sure he looked alright in his outfit.

The day before, Kari had called, wanting to get together with him tonight, the maroon haired boy felt happy to finally spend some time with the girl he cared for so much.

And listening to Yolei's advice, Davis mustered up his courage, ready to not only give Kari a night she would remember, but to also let her know how he really felt, and hoped that after all this time, she felt the same.

-Meanwhile-

Within her own room, Kari checked herself in the mirror, seeing the beautiful pink dress she wore, feeling both happy and depressed at the same time, happy to be finally having the date with Davis she wanted so badly, but depressed as she still believed that despite Yolei's encouraging words, she didn't deserve him.

Memories of the past came back to haunt her, remembering how Davis saved her countless times, but she remained close to TK, or how she berated him when she found out how his relationship was with Jun, not liking that he could think that way of his older sibling, and not apologizing to him after she met Jun, realizing he was right in his own way, and finally, remembering her final rejection, how she pushed him away for a relationship she convinced herself was better and yet ended up going nowhere instead.

And while she continued to doubt herself, there was another encouragement in the room, where Kari looked in her mirror and saw Gatomon approach her.

Setting a paw on Kari's leg and looking up at her partner with a small and caring smile, Gatomon spoke her mind, where she assured. "It'll be alright, Kari. Just relax and be yourself, that's the Kari Davis fell in love with. And I know it's been a while, but I am confident that inside, Davis still holds a spot in his heart, only for you."

Tears were starting to fall down Kari's eyes as she then said. "I... I don't deserve it, though... I was so wrong to him... he deserves someone who never looked down on him... who never pushed him aside or berated him over the little things... who..."

"Who loves him." Gatomon cut in, her words causing Kari to look back down and saw that as Gatomon remained staring at her, the feline Digimon was lightly tearing up herself.

"Please, just listen, if not to me, then to your heart. You might think Davis won't love you because of the past, but we both know how forgiving Davis can be, how he just sees the past as the past, and that he can never hold a grudge, not towards Ken for his time as the Digimon Emperor, not against Yolei for the way she used to argue with him, and especially not towards you. No matter the past, Davis always looks toward the future, and that future will involve you." Gatomon said, expressing all the emotions in her heart, pained to see Kari upset, but confident that if her partner found her courage, then she and Davis would be together.

Nodding her head as she tried to smile, Kari's eyes then widened when she heard a knocking on the front door, letting her know that Davis had arrived, causing her to compose herself, before rushing to the door.

Upon opening it, the brunette gained a bright blush as she took in Davis' outfit, finding that Davis had dressed for their time together, with Kari seeing the Digidestined of Miracles wearing a black suit, a light blue button shirt underneath, and looking very handsome in her eyes, while Davis himself blushed at the dress she was wearing.

"Hey, Kari. You look beautiful tonight." Davis said with a blush on his face, one Kari mirrored as she turned her head and replied with a stutter. "Th.. thank you. And you don't look too bad yourself..."

Composing himself, Davis then held out his hand invitingly as he asked. "Shall we?"

At his gesture and the inviting smile that appeared on his face, Kari smiled back as she acted, taking Davis' hand and moving herself so she was by his side.

"Lead the way." She then said in reply with a continued smile, wishing that all would be right with her and Davis in the end.

Gatomon, meanwhile, watched with a smile as she thought to herself. 'Good luck and have fun, Kari.'

-Much later-

To say Kari had the time of her life would be an understatement.

After an amazing dinner, which was located at one of Odaiba's top restaurants, a place Davis got a reservation for, the pair continued their evening, going to see a movie Kari had wanted to see for a while, which then lead to chatting and talking as they walked the park.

And all the while, Kari loved each and every moment of it.

It didn't feel awkward like her date with TK did, it felt right, it felt good, it felt perfect, something she never wanted to end.

However, as they returned to her apartment, Kari felt dread start to fill her, knowing that now was the moment she had longed for and also feared as to what could occur, where she looked Davis in the eye as they got to her door and asked. "Davis, would you mind coming in for a little bit?"

From Kari's expression and the seriousness on her face, Davis just gave a nod in reply, wanting to remain there for the Digidestined of Light as he followed her into her apartment, keeping a curiousness to himself as to what Kari desired.

After taking off their shoes, setting them beside the apartment door, Kari unlocked the front door, moving aside to allow Davis in, where she closed and locked the door after the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was inside, keeping a nervous silence as she lead him to the couch and sat beside him.

As they sat, Davis felt his own nervousness, not only concerned for Kari, but also waiting for the right moment to tell her how he felt, that he still loved her.

And even if she didn't feel the same way, Davis knew he had to get this off his chest.

But before he could say anything, Kari spoke first as she said. "Davis... for the past few years, I've... I've felt like something was missing from my life, even when I was dating TK, something felt wrong, and I never could figure it out."

"And for the past few years, I've felt out of place... until you told me you were coming home." Kari then said, a small smile appearing on her face as she added. "It was the happiest I have been in a long time. But when I saw you, I... I felt something inside of me I couldn't describe, and it was driving me nuts."

"But after Gatomon and Sora had to give me their thoughts on the matter, I realized what was missing in my life, You. I don't know when or how, but I fell in love with you, Davis Motomiya, and I've been a blind fool for not seeing it sooner." Kari then said with tears in her eyes as she expressed her true love and smiled at Davis, who held a look of shock and disbelief.

"You've done so much for me... and all I've done is push you away, belittled or teased you... putting your feelings aside for a relationship that didn't go anywhere for me. You're a wonderful person, Davis, and you deserve to be with someone just as wonderful, not a stupid girl who can't see what's in front of her, not a..." Kari then started to say as she let her guilt start to take hold, before she was silenced as she felt a hand on her chin, lifting her teary eyes up to see Davis smiling, before shocking her as he leaned in, giving the brunette a light, but passionate kiss, causing her eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

'Davis...' Kari thought, closing her eyes as she sank into the kiss.

It didn't feel awkward or strange as her kiss with TK did, it felt pleasant, like a surge of energy moving through her body, before Davis broke the kiss and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Out of all the girls in this world and the Digital World, there is no one else I want to be with." Davis said, bringing his left hand up, cupping Kari's cheek as he told her with a warm and sincere tone. "The first moment I saw you and got to know you, I knew you were meant to be the girl I love. I know I overdid it in the past, but even seeing you smile at me for just a few seconds were some of the best times I spent with you. And when I left, you were what I missed the most. Knowing it would be two years before I could see your warm smile and see your beautiful eyes made me think it was a mistake to leave, but your encouragement continued to inspire me. Not to mention the days we managed to speak with each other, just hearing your voice, always brought a smile to my face, no matter how bad my day was. I love you, Kari Kamiya, always have, and always will."

With Davis expressing his love, and so much of it, Kari remained looking at Davis with a growing love, which she acted on as she moved her head forward, claiming Davis' lips in another loving kiss, while she threw her arms around him, holding Davis close to her as the Digidestined expressed their love for one another.

After a little bit, the kiss became more heated, with Kari opening her mouth and allowing Davis' tongue inside, while her hands began to caress his chest through his shirt, pushing his suit off as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Kari..." Davis then said as he parted from Kari's lips, before asking with some concern. "Do you really want to take it that far tonight?"

At the question, Kari kept smiling at Davis, looking at him with love and longing, before the brunette nodded and said in reply. "As far as I'm concerned, we've been dating for years, and I've been the one messing it up. I want you, Davis. I want you so much. Please, make me your woman tonight."

Though feeling a little pained to hear Kari continuing to berate herself, wanting nothing more than for his love to be happy, Davis nodded, agreeing with the Digidestined of Light.

"If that's what you really want, who am I to stop you?" He asked, assisting Kari as he took off his shirt, leaving it resting on the couch, where Kari took a moment to drool lightly as she took in Davis' muscular chest, reaching up as she lightly ran her hands along his body, feeling turned on by the feeling of his tanned muscles against her skin.

"Davis... you are so amazing..." Kari let out, acting to her growing needs as she rose from the couch, grabbed Davis' hand and pulled him up, where the Digidestined of Light then said. "I need you..."

Keeping her hand over Davis', Kari lead the maroon haired Digidestined to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as to give a little more privacy as to what she was looking forward to, before she slid her hand off of Davis', moved before her new boyfriend and decided to entice him, where she reached behind, grabbed at the zipper holding her dress and slowly slid it down, causing the garment to fall and drop to the floor, leaving Kari in her underwear, as well as leaving Davis blushing to see that Kari was wearing a black bra and a matching pair of black panties, finding the material covering Kari's private areas a little revealing and with a red trim along the tops, showing off the body that Davis dreamed of for years.

"Do... Do you think I look good?" Kari then asked with some nervousness, wondering what Davis thought of her body.

It was one thing when Gatomon or someone else said she was sexy, but hearing it from the man of her dreams was another thing all together.

And giving his answer, Davis walked over, set his hands around Kari, leaving her blushing at the close contact, before feeling comfort from the loving smile that appeared on Davis' face.

"You look as perfect and beautiful as I imagined." He told Kari, expressing nothing but love, honesty and care in his voice, leaving Kari's heart melting at the words, before feeling a great warmth overcome her as Davis closed the distance between them, kissing his love deeply and passionately, while his chest pressed against Kari's body, leaving her moaning and longing for Davis.

With Davis continuing to kiss her, Kari followed her instincts as she moved her hands down, running them down Davis' chest, where she felt a little excitement at the feel of his developed chest, before going down lower and reaching his pants.

And continuing to trust her feelings, Kari managed to get a firm grip, sliding Davis' pants down and leaving her maroon haired lover in a pair of dark blue boxers, the sight of which only heightened Kari's arousal and her desires for Davis, but not as much as she noticed the bulge forming in his underwear.

As much as Kari wanted to strip Davis and see what he was packing, stepping back a little, Kari then reached behind her back, unclipping her bra, before letting the garment fall to the ground, blushing a little and looking away, afraid that her breasts might not be to his liking.

"It's alright, Kari." Davis spoke up, as he moved closer to Kari, wrapping his left arm around her form once again, while his right hand caressed the top of her breasts, causing her to moan a little as Davis then said. "Remember, I said you look perfect and I meant every part of you, from your shining brown eyes, right down to your little toes. You are perfect, just for being you."

"Oh, Davis..." Kari let out, finding the Digidestined's words and the way he was rubbing her breasts irresistible, before she returned the love Davis continued to shower upon her as she gave him an endearing kiss, closing her eyes as she thought through the loving actions. 'What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?'

Loving the pleasure they were sharing with one another, finding herself encouraged further to show just how much she wanted Davis, Kari soon broke her kiss with Davis and showed just how much she wanted him as she set her hands on her hips, grabbing at the hem of her soaked panties and quickly sliding them down and off of her legs, leaving her standing completely naked in front of the Digidestined of Miracles and causing both to blush.

Kari blushed at being naked in front of the man she loved, wondering what he was thinking, while Davis was blushing to see the woman of his dreams now naked, having a flawless figure he could just admire for hours without touching her.

But feeling her desires kick back in, wanting Davis more and more, Kari wrapped her arm around Davis' neck and pulled him into another kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her as she brunette moved them so that she was now lying on her bed on her back, while Davis rested on his hands above her, continuing to kiss the woman he loved, before breaking the kiss as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone, causing Kari to moan with desire.

"Oh, Davis... you're... you're amazing..." Kari moaned, closing her eyes as she felt his lips leave a trail of kisses down her body, his hands ghosting over her skin, filling her body with need and desire, before she felt him move back, just before his kisses got closer to her wet folds, causing her to look up as Davis took his boxers off, leaving him hovering naked over Kari, the sight as if a wonderful sex dream come true.

'Oh... oh my...' Kari thought with wide eyes as she looked at her lover's cock, before she thought with some nervousness, seeing it was bigger than she imagined. 'Is... is that even going to fit in me?!'

Keeping his love in the mood, Davis moved back up, kissing around Kari's neck, while he set his right hand on her breast, rubbing at it softly, all the while, lining up his manhood with her folds, rubbing it along Kari's slit.

But as much as Davis wanted Kari, to finally make love to her, remaining considerate to her feelings and not wanting to pressure her, Davis had to ask. "Kari, are you really sure you want this?"

At Davis' tone, sensing his love for her, Kari gave a warm and assuring smile.

"I do... I want you so much, so please, Davis, please make love to me..." Kari let out in reply, trying to remain calm and in control, though she could feel a side to her that was longing for what she expected to be the most amazing feelings in her life.

Nodding in reply, Davis gave Kari's forehead a small kiss, before moving himself down, slowly sliding his cock into her waiting folds, the feeling of which caused both Digidestined to moan, with Davis feeling the tightness of Kari's pussy, while Kari felt Davis' member slowly enter and fill her folds.

"Davis...!" Kari moaned, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck as he continued to slide his cock inside of her, the brunette closing her eyes and moaning from the pleasure she was feeling, a small part of her mind still berating herself for denying herself this feeling for so long.

"Kari... you feel amazing...!" Davis groaned as he continued to fill the brunette with his cock, stopping for a moment when he felt some resistance, looking over at Kari as though asking if it was ok.

With the look on her lover's face, Kari gave a small smile, before nodding.

"Go ahead, my love... I want this..." Kari replied with a tiny moan, looking forward to the pleasure that was to come, before feeling Davis slowly sink his cock deeper in her pussy, the feeling of which started off good, but feeling Davis' manhood rubbing against her barrier, the symbol of her womanhood, Kari felt a small discomfort.

And while she never had sex before, from what Sora had told her, it would hurt, but after getting used to the feeling, there would only be pleasure, espically if it was from the pleasure of someone she truly loved.

Feeling Davis thrust in, Kari gave a small cry, trying her best to stay silent and not concern Davis with the pain that came with her virginity being taken.

But with Davis being Davis, he noticed immediately, pausing his thrusts as he said in a gentle voice, holding her close to him. "It's alright, I'm here. Just try and relax and I promise that I will make you feel really good shortly..."

"O... ok..." Kari replied with a small nod, staying in position alongside her love, where the two just took the moment to look at one another, finding their love comforting them in their time, helping Kari relax herself until she felt the pain subside and turn into pleasure, nodding to Davis in response.

"Davis, it doesn't hurt any more... Please keep going... Please make me feel good..." Kari then said with desire in her voice, causing Davis to smile back as he said in reply. "Anything for you, my angel."

Kari blushed a little at the pet name Davis had given her, before finding herself moaning loudly, feeling Davis' member go deep inside of her and give her great amounts of pleasure, causing her to wrap her arms and her legs around her love, holding him close as they began to make love.

"Davis... Oh, Davis...!" Kari cried out as Davis began to slowly thrust his cock in and out of her folds, before he silenced her as he placed his lips around her own for another passionate kiss, one she eagerly returned as they continued in their pleasures, with Davis continuing to try and make their first time as special, memorable and pleasurable for Kari as he slid his right hand over her breast, rubbing and massaging it softly.

'This... this is so good... so amazing... It's better than I could have imagined... Oh, Davis... you're so perfect...!' Kari thought as she remained in her kiss with the man she loved, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure that filled her.

'Kari... I've dreamt of this for so long... I love you so much...' Davis thought to himself as he continued to pleasure the woman of his dreams, the pair continuing for quite a while, enjoying the feelings they shared with one another.

But after a while, unsure how long they had been making love, Kari felt her release approaching, moaning loudly as she broke the kiss and let out in warning. "Davis... I... I feel... oh...!"

That was all Kari could let out, before the brunette let out a loud scream, crying Davis' name as she had her sudden release.

"Oh, Davis!" She screamed, arching her back and cumming all over Davis' manhood and upon the sheets beneath her legs, leaving the Digidestined of Light resting on her back and panting, taking a moment to catch her breath as she gained a dazed smile from the afterglow of their lovemaking.

'That was perfect...' Kari thought to herself with a dreamy smile.

"Um, Kari..." Davis then said with a small shyness, causing the brunette to look up at him with half closed eyes and the satisfied look on her face, where she saw Davis smile sheepishly and add. "I haven't cum yet."

It took a few moments for Davis' words to reach her brain, where the brunette's eyes slowly opened wide as she realized he was still hard inside of her as his stamina came to mind.

But before she could say anything to it, Kari found herself flipped over, resting on her knees and elbows, before crying out once again as Davis continued to slide his cock in and out of her folds.

"Oh, Davis... Davis...!" Kari cried out, stuck between wanting him to stop or wanting him to continue as she felt the pleasure starting to overwhelm her mind, where she thought constantly. 'I'm going to break... I'm going to break...'

As Davis continued in his actions, not only wanting to cum himself, but still putting the needs of his girlfriend ahead of his own, Davis moved down, pressing his back against Kari's as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her pussy, before moving his hands around her body, grabbing at her breasts with a firmer hold, squeezing her mounds, which she seemed to like, encouraging Davis to keep up in his actions.

"Kari, I... I love you... I love you so much...!" Davis said, keeping his body close to Kari as to access her neck, kissing along the left side, keeping up his display of love for the Digidestined of Light.

Kari kept moaning and crying in pleasure, meanwhile, Davis words flattering her but she was unable to respond as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her, leaving Kari to just remain on all fours and moaning as Davis continued to satisfy her.

Thrusting in and out of Kari's pussy, finding her folds clamping around his cock, as if her body didn't want him to stop, after several more minutes, several minutes of pure bliss, Kari found herself unable to hold back the pleasure growing within her, causing the brunette to scream Davis' name again as she had another orgasm.

"Oh, Davis!" Kari let out as she had her second release, the feeling triggering Davis' own climax and causing him to give off a loud groan.

"Kari!" He called as he grabbed her hips tightly and came, releasing his cum into Kari's waiting pussy and filling her with his seed.

With his climax over and his loss of energy, Davis then took a moment to catch his own breath, still enjoying the pleasure he had just experienced with the girl of his dreams, before, much to his surprise, the maroon haired boy found himself on his back on the bed, with Kari now straddling his waist, his cock still in her pussy as he looked up, being turned on by the lustful expression on her face and the lust hazed look in her eyes.

"More... Kari want more... Kari want more sexy Davis..." She said, leaning down and running her lips along Davis' chest, before she began to raise and lower her body on his cock, getting herself into a rhythm as she began to moan and cry out in pleasure.

'I think I broke her.' Davis thought with a light chuckle, before he placed his hands on his lover's hips and helped her as she continued to ride him, giving them both pleasure they had only dreamed of as they continued to share their love for the rest of the night.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the apartment, the other girls were all trying to figure out what was going on, as Davis had not left the Kamiya residence yet and none of them could get a good look inside, even watching as Kazemon flew back over to them and changed back into Zoe.

"I can't see anything, the blinds are closed tight." Zoe said with a growl.

"Maybe we should sneak in and see what's going on?" Angie then suggested, before they all heard a light chuckle, turning to see Gatomon and Veemon literally sitting in a tree behind them, noticing the feline Digimon's ears twitching.

"Oh, that won't be a good idea. You might not be able to hear it, but Kari's a screamer, that's for sure." Gatomon said with a smirk, confusing the girls for a moment.

"What are you...?" Airu started to say, before passing out as the answer came to mind, a bright blush on her face and a little blood dripping out of her nose as the other girls caught on.

"You mean...?!" Megumi started to ask as her face turned bright red, while near them, Yolei, Sora and Mimi sighed, Yolei already having known this would happen, while a part of the two older Digidestined felt it would end up this way too.

Though after recovering from her initial shock, Airu suddenly expressed her jealous side, where she whined. "It's not fair! Davis is cute, and I am cute. We were meant to be together!"

Similar exclamations came from some of the other girls, with some pouting, a sight Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon saw as the elevator doors open down the hallway, where the four stared at the scene with a neutral look, before Tai hit the button to go down, having an idea of what was happening and wanting to seek refuge at Matt's place, while knowing that at some point, he would have to have a talk with Davis about his new relationship with his sister.

Back inside, after another round of passionate sex, Davis lay on Kari's bed with a smile as she snuggled close to him, his right arm wrapped around her as she slept.

"Davis..." Kari moaned in her sleep. "Love you..."

"And I love you too, Kari Kamiya." Davis whispered, gently kissing Kari's forehead as to not awaken her from her sleep, but from the kiss, the brunette gave a small pleasant hum as she nuzzled herself deeper in her beloved's embrace.

-Epilogue-

The next morning, after a breakfast, courtesy of Davis' cooking, Kari sat down with her new boyfriend and told him the truth about the contest, which still left the brunette giggling as the shocked and awestruck look on Davis' face, now realizing that not only were the other girls interested in him, but that he had technically taken all fifteen of them out on dates.

Later on, Kari brought Davis with her to Nene's apartment to meet with the others, keeping the blissful smile on her face as she held herself close to him, not paying any attention to the glares the girls were giving her.

"I'm really sorry for what I put you all through and hope I didn't mislead you in anyway." Davis said apologetically with a bow to the other girls, the action causing most to sigh at his chivalry, most feeling guilty that they made him feel that way in the first place.

"I can think of a few ways you can apologise." Airu then said with a purr, before yelping as Yoshi lifted her by the collar and yelled. "That's enough out of you!"

Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, and ever liking to be the center of it, Mimi took on her role as the one who started the contest and said. "Well, it's easy to see who won our little game, not that any of us had a real chance, but there is one thing we would like to ask of you, Kari, if it's alright with you, as a consolation prize."

"What would that be?" Kari asked with a growl, which caused Davis to sweatdrop, not used to seeing Kari of all people looking hostile.

"He takes us each on a real date. No kissing, no flirting, and no intercourse." Mimi said, glaring at Airu at the last part, before she added. "Just so that we get that out of our system and let you two be."

Kari looked between each of the girls, seeing the pleading looks in their eyes, before looking at Davis, seeing that, while he was blushing, he looked at her in a way to tell her he'd do whatever she wanted, wanting to keep his girlfriend and their friends happy.

"Fine, but if any of you try anything with my boyfriend, Mangadramon will be paying you all a visit." Kari said in a threatening tone, where Gatomon, who was sitting nearby with Veemon, agreed with as the feline Digimon added with a devious glare. "You can count on that!"

All fifteen girls let out cheers as they all crowded around Davis, each trying to be the one to go out first, while Davis sweatdropped and thought. 'How did my life come to this?'

And so, for the next few weeks, Davis took each of the girls out on a date, which he used mostly to build on his friendships with them and help them move on from him, though he was certain at times Airu was trying to lead him into a trap, especially when he thought he saw her Parasimon off in the distance, causing him to move their date toward another location, one more open and less secluded.

Finally, after all that had passed, and Davis made sure the other guys were cool with him, he and Kari resumed dating, enjoying each other's company, even going on a double date with Ken and Yolei once they got back together, finding that Davis was right and that they could make their love work.

And with all the dates over, the suspicions, conflicts and tension all faded between all, Davis was free to spend his time with the only girl he really loved, having managed to clear Veemon and Jun out of the apartment for the night to give him some privacy for his date with the Digidestined of Light, having prepared her another amazing dinner and rented a video he believed would be to Kari's tastes and enjoyment.

However, much to his enjoyment, Kari spent most of the movie making out with the man she loved, before standing up and slipping off her outfit, taking his hand as she led him into his bedroom as she had other plans in mind than just dinner and a movie.

'I'm glad to be home.' Davis thought with a smile as he closed the door behind him, the muffled sounds of moans and groans coming from inside as the two lovers enjoyed their time together, knowing that whatever their future held, they would share it together.

The End.


End file.
